Let's Pretend That You Miss Me
by alskling
Summary: She didn't know what had upset her more: that Stefan had gone rogue and left with Klaus, or that Elijah was gone for good. Post season 2 finale. ***COMPLETE - 11/06***
1. Chapter 1: Then I Defy You, Stars

**Hi! Ever since the finale aired I had been thinking about Elijah and Elena, and if she would be the one to bring him back to life. I wrote this mostly for my own enjoyment because I couldn't find many fics that addressed this topic, but figured I might as well share it! I'm by no means a writer, and I know this isn't literary gold, but I had fun writing it!**

****I own nothing related to The Vampire Diaries****

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Pretend That You Miss Me<strong>

_Imagine a world without me - say you're falling apart_  
><em>Let's pretend you've missed me for a while<em>  
><em>Wouldn't you say you were lonely and love was breaking your heart?<em>  
><em>Put on your Sunday best and fake a smile<em>

**Chapter One: Then I Defy You, Stars**

Elijah was dead. Again. Like, really dead. Killed by the brother whose life he had spared only days earlier, using the only stake in the world that could actually kill an Original like him.

And Elena didn't know what to do.

When Katherine had come to Damon and Stefan's house with the antidote to the werewolf bite and informed them that Elijah was gone for good, and that Klaus and Stefan had run off together, she didn't know what news had upset her more: that her boyfriend had gone rogue and left with the most powerful vampire in the world, or that Elijah - the vampire that had sworn to keep her safe, and kept his word no matter how many times he was killed by her or her friends - was gone for good.

"What did Klaus do with Elijah's body before they left?" Elena asked calmly, working to keep her voice steady. She was upset, but she didn't want to show it.

"How would I know? As soon as I got the antidote for your boyfriend over here I got the hell out of there," Katherine replied, struggling as Elena did to keep her emotions in check.

When she had walked in on Elena and Damon kissing, she experienced some sort of emotion that was foreign to her. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. Could Katherine Petrova really be experiencing jealousy? Not a chance. She always chose Stefan over Damon, anyway.

"Oh."

"I think finding a dead vampire is the least of our worries right now," Damon said, sitting up slowly. He winced. He was still in pain, but he could tell the antidote was already working.

"Well when said vampire happens to be the one person in the world who might be able to help us find Klaus and Stefan, and who worked so hard to save my life, I think we owe him some sort of help," Elena reasoned.

"Your pet is right. The sacrifice is over; we can't draw him to us this time," Katherine said, walking over to Damon to check on his wounds. She pulled up his shirt. "They're healing."

"Yeah," Damon agreed, shivering at her touch. "That was pretty quick."

"When Elijah was about to kill Klaus, he told him he could take him to see his family if he spared him. There's got to be some sort of cellar or tomb or… something where he buried them all." Elena was pacing around Damon's bedroom. She knew she could figure it out. She had to.

"Yeah, and that place is probably at the bottom of the ocean. Look, Elena," he began as he stood and crossed the room to where she had come to stand for a moment. "Elijah being dead is a good thing. It's just one less Original to take care of. They're dangerous, Elena. Just like any vampire. No matter how good they seem," Damon reasoned, holding Elena in place by her arms.

Elena knew he meant Stefan. No matter how much of a gentleman Stefan was, after everything, he was still a vampire. A blood-thirsty vampire. Until tonight, Stefan had done such a good job at suppressing his bloodlust and vampire instincts. Some days Elena nearly forgot that he was anything other than human.

Elena sighed. "Fine. But how are we going to find Stefan and Klaus without his help?"

"Are you sure you even _want_ to find Stefan?" Katherine chimed in.

"Of course I do!" Elena spat. "I love him!"

"Oh, so _that's_ why I just walked on you in bed with his brother. Human love is so confusing."

"It wasn't what it looked like. I was trying to comfort him. I thought he was going to die!" Damon winced.

"Maybe that's what it took for you to realize you love him, too. It's okay to love them both, Elena. I did"

Elena was sick of being questioned. Because frankly, she didn't have the answers. Did she love Damon, too? Did she love Stefan at all? Why does she care so much about finding Elijah?

"Whatever. I don't need your help. I'll find them on my own," Elena said, turning to leave. Before she could blink, Damon was standing before her.

"Elena, you don't understand. I want to find Stefan just as much as you do, but there's nothing we can do for him right now. He's too dangerous," Damon told her, staring into her fiery gaze.

She sighed. "Okay, whatever you say. I hope you're feeling better, Damon." She had trouble pulling away from his stare. It was hypnotizing. It was as if Damon could compel her despite the Vervaine she wore around her neck.

Elena left the house defeated. But she wasn't going to give up this easily. If Damon wouldn't help her, she would find somebody who would.

When Elena got home, she hoped Jeremy would be asleep. She wanted to be on her own for a while. She needed to be away from everyone and everything so she would have time to think. She had figured that after the sacrifice, everything would go back to normal. Klaus would be dead so she would never have to worry about him again. Elena would be alive, thanks to Elijah's elixir, and everyone she loved would have been protected by Elijah, as well. It seemed that everything that could have gone wrong, did.

When she pulled into the driveway, she noticed Alaric's car was there. He had probably been taking care of Jeremy and decided to crash here for the night.

Elena walked up the stairs to her room. She didn't see Alaric on the couch when she came in, but she was too tired right now to think about where he might possibly be sleeping.

Elena changed into her pyjamas and was about to climb in bed when there was a knock on her door. She threw on her purple fuzzy robe and opened it.

"Hey, Elena," It was Alaric. "I hope you don't mind me sleeping here tonight," he whispered.

"Oh, not at all. You're always welcome here," Elena assured him.

He looked frazzled. He looked tired. He was a mess, really. She couldn't blame him though. He had just lost the woman he loved, and she knew he blamed himself for not being able to help her. That was the thing about someone dying so suddenly, and in such a tragic, preventable way. Those who loved them could spend weeks thinking about what they could have done to save them. Whether it was taking your best friend's keys from him when he had had too much to drink, or doing everything in your power to keep your girlfriend and an unimaginably old soon-to-be were-pire from ever crossing paths – it was all the same. There was always something more you could have done.

"Thanks, Elena. Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm doing fine. I'm just exhausted from everything that's been going on. Damon's okay."

"Oh, thank God. Do you think I could go visit him tomorrow? I want to see if there's anything I can do for him."

"I'm sure that would be okay. Is there anything I can do for you before I go to bed?" Elena asked, rubbing her eyes. She was hoping he would say he was okay, because she really needed sleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good night, Elena," he smiled.

"Sweet dreams," Elena whispered, reaching out to squeeze his arm. "We're gonna be okay."

"Yeah," Alaric sighed. "I hope so."

Elena watched Alaric tip-toe down the hall so to not wake Jeremy, and enter Jenna's room. Elena's heart broke for Alaric a little more every time she thought about him and her former guardian. Elena closed her door and took off her robe. She climbed into bed, ready to pass out, but sleep never came. She was too busy worrying about everyone she loved. Elijah had promised he wouldn't let anyone she cared about get hurt because of the sacrifice, but she couldn't think of a single person that hadn't been affected in some way.

Not even Elijah himself.

She knew it wasn't his fault, though. He couldn't anticipate everything Klaus would do. Things fell together in Klaus's plan differently than even he had imagined, and Elena wanted to blame God, or fate, or the stars.

It was no one's fault, really, but when Elijah – an ancient vampire of unimaginable power and stature – came to her and offered his help, she couldn't believe her luck. She was desperate at the time, and Elijah was making promises that he ultimately couldn't keep. But neither of them knew that. So she couldn't bring herself to blame Elijah for Jenna's death and everyone else who was hurt along the way – those affected either directly or indirectly by Klaus's reign of terror. She wanted to blame herself for being so blind, but she knew working with Elijah was the best option she had been presented with. She was thankful for him, actually, because she couldn't begin to imagine the damage that could have been done without his help and protection.

So she blamed God, and fate, and the stars.

* * *

><p>It's short, but I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, probably. Review if you'd like, I would really appreciate it!<p>

_Imagine a world without me - say you're falling apart_  
><em>Let's pretend you've missed me for a while<em>  
><em>Wouldn't you say you were lonely and love was breaking your heart?<em>  
><em>Put on your Sunday best and fake a smile<em>

**"Fact - Fiction" by Mads Langer**


	2. Chapter 2: Live Like We're Alive

**Thanks so much for the feedback guys! I'm glad you like it :) **

****I don't own anything related to the Vampire Diaries****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Live Like We're Alive<strong>

_So here, I stand, I'm ready for anything  
>Just, a man, but I'm giving everything<br>We're here only for a second and then  
>We're gone when we least expect it<br>So do more than survive: let's live like we're alive_

* * *

><p>When Elena woke up at 10 am the next day, she figured she must have only had about four hours of sleep. When she was finally drifting off, the sun was already rising and she could hear cars going by outside her window.<p>

She dragged herself out of bed and down to the kitchen. She was met with fresh pancakes, scrambled eggs, and fresh fruit on the table.

"Good morning, Elena. I hope you don't mind, but I made some breakfast for everyone. To say thanks." Alaric smiled, untying his apron and tossing it onto the chair.

"Oh, this is perfect! I'm starving!" Elena probably hadn't eaten in 24 hours. She never had time.

"I'm gonna head over to Damon's in a bit. Do you want to come?" Alaric asked, sitting in the chair across from hers.

"Oh, no thanks. Not right now. I don't have anything I need to say to him." Elena said bitterly, looking down at her plate.

"Okay." Alaric didn't want to pry.

When Elena had finished eating and put her dishes in the sink, she went upstairs to wake Jeremy and send him downstairs for breakfast.

Before she had even returned to her room, her cell phone rang in her pocket. She looked down at the call display, with a fleeting hope that it might be Stefan or Elijah. That would sure make finding them a lot easier.

It was Damon. She didn't answer.

She went into her room to get changed, when her phone rang again. Damon. He left a voicemail this time, and she listened to it.

"_Elena, please call me back as soon as you get this. It's important. I know you're mad at me but you need to get over here right away," _he paused._ "We're going to find Stefan, I promise. Maybe not as fast as you need us to, but it will happen. I hate to deny you anything, but I need you to understand that this has to wait. Okay. See you soon."_

As upset as she was that Damon wouldn't help her, she could hear in his voice just how much it was killing him. She didn't bother to call him back. She quickly threw on a dirty pair of jeans and a hoodie over her bra and hurried down the stairs.

Alaric was just stepping out the door. "Alaric, wait!" she called.

When Alaric and Elena pulled up to Damon's house, they saw a strange car parked in the driveway. Unlike Alaric's last night, she couldn't figure out who it belonged to. She recognized it; she had definitely seen it before. Maybe it was Matt's or Tyler's?

Alaric and Elena had never been more surprised when they saw who was standing on the other side of the door when it was opened.

"John?" Alaric exclaimed, taking a step back and pulling Elena along with him.

"Alaric," he nodded. "Elena!" he smiled at her and took a step towards her.

"You're… dead…" Elena said slowly, being pulled back by Alaric once again.

"That's what I thought. Please, come inside, we need to have a chat."

Elena looked at Alaric. She couldn't read his face. Disbelief and resentment washed over it as he focused his eyes on John's. He looked to Elena and whispered, "it's okay. I'm here, Damon's here. It's safe."

Elena and Alaric walked in the door. Elena then saw Damon, standing a few feet behind John. He didn't even look at Elena; his eyes were focused on John the whole time. Watching his every move, ready to pounce the second anything went wrong.

The four of them walked over to the dining room. Alaric and Damon sat on either side of Elena, while John sat across from them. Damon held her hand in her lap.

"Talk," Damon spat.

"I can't express how happy I am to see you alive, Elena," John smiled. He seemed sincere.

"Skip the small talk, Gilbert." Alaric urged.

"It turns out there was a loophole in the spell. Bonnie and I read further last night," John began, taking a moment to think about his next words. "We think it was the vampire blood in your system at the time that saved you, not the spell."

"But the vampire blood would have turned her, not saved her human life," Alaric explained slowly, as if John was a four year old. "You know this."

"I know. That's what we thought too. We spent all night reading and researching, and finally found this tucked in between two pages of a previously untouched journal. It was a personal journal so we never thought to look into it." John handed Alaric a small, folded piece of parchment paper.

Alaric slowly read. The English was old, the ink was worn, and the paper was so crumpled that it was hard to read. He looked at Elena when he was done.

"What does it say?" Elena asked impatiently, reaching to snatch the paper from Alaric's hand. Instead, he took her hand in his.

"Elena, you can't become a vampire."

"What?" exclaimed Elena and Damon simultaneously.

"It says that the doppelganger can not be turned, so long as the original is living. So while Katherine is alive, you can't be turned." Alaric squeezed her hand and watched her face as she processed what she had just been told.

Damon let out a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and he held Elena's hand tighter. She looked at him. She knew how much he regretted almost being the one responsible for turning her, so this must come as amazing news to him.

"Wait, but this doesn't explain why John is alive." Elena said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, we don't really know how to explain that one. I believe that since the spell never went through, my life was never completely sacrificed." John explained. "Fortunately, Damon had dumped my body in a forest instead of placing me in that casket," he added sarcastically. "But now that I'm back, why don't you fill me in on what I've missed!"

Elena asked Alaric and Damon to give her and her father some time to talk alone. She explained what had happened to Stefan and Klaus and how she needed to find Elijah's body so he could help them find Stefan. When she explained that Elijah was probably being kept in some sort of tomb but they had no idea where to find it, John smiled.

"What?" Elena asked, annoyed that John seemed to be getting amusement from her struggles.

"I know exactly where to find him."

She didn't believe it. "How?" She asked slowly, trying not to get her hopes up.

"When Bonnie and I were reading the diaries last night, we found a section on Klaus and the Originals that we had never found before. Turns out, Klaus slaughtered his whole family so he would be the one true Original, but he kept all the bodies intact in case he ever needed to awaken them to facilitate some sort of vampire takeover. They're all kept in caskets in some sort of storage facility in an old barn not far from here."

"Do you know how to get there?" Elena stood up and turned to look at John.

"Sure. Let's get the boys and we'll go." John smiled, taking her hand.

"No. We have to go alone. Damon will never allow it." Elena whispered.

"Elena, do you realize we're going to a remote location filled with vampires?"

"They're dead. We'll grab Elijah and leave," Elena pleaded.

"Once Elijah realizes he's surrounded by his dead family members, he'll awaken them all. I'm sure he is an honourable man, and I know you trust him. But he's still a vampire. One who would do anything to see his family again," John urged.

"So we'll take his body away from there before we wake him!"

"You're suggesting we kidnap a dead vampire's body?" John asked, incredulous.

"Ooh, whose dead body are we kidnapping?" came a voice from behind Elena. "Elena, what did I say about going to find Elijah?" Damon said, exasperated.

"I know you don't want me to, but John knows where he is!"

"How?" Damon asked John.

John explained about the journals and the old barn. Damon sighed and looked at Elena.

"You aren't going to give this up," he stated.

"Not until we save Elijah," said Elena. "And Stefan," she added.

John, Elena, Damon and Alaric pulled up to a seemingly abandoned barn an hour away from Mystic Falls. It was 3 in the afternoon, and they figured that the day time was the best time to be dealing with vampires. Even if it was a family of Originals, they might have been dead long enough to not have developed any of the powers that Klaus and Elijah possessed, like day-walking.

"What if there are guards?" Alaric asked Damon as they stepped out of the car. Elena and John had taken Elena's SUV so there would be room to transport Elijah's body, while Damon and Alaric took Ric's car.

"We take them out," Damon shrugged, wielding one of Alaric's vampire cross-bows.

They walked over to Elena and John and went over a game plan. They would search the perimeter for guards, and upon taking care of them, would enter the facility.

They walked all around and found no one. Damon went with Elena, and John went with Alaric. The two pairs split up, searching opposite ends of the barn for any sign of Elijah.

"Thank you," Elena whispered.

"For what?" Damon asked, glancing at her. She looked so tiny holding a cross-bow.

"For taking me here. I know you didn't want to, but this is really important to me."

"That's the only reason we're here, because you care so much." Damon sighed. He wished he had kept his defences up. He never should have fallen for Elena, because it got him into messes like these.

Elena quickly smiled at Damon as they walked through the dark, quiet barn. And then they found it.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise Elijah will show up in the next chapter! :)<strong>

_So here, I stand, I'm ready for anything  
>Just, a man, but I'm giving everything<br>We're here only for a second and then  
>We're gone when we least expect it<br>So do more than survive: let's live like we're alive_

**"Live Like We're Alive" - Nevertheless**


	3. Chapter 3: Edge of Desire

**I'm glad you all liked the return of John! I cry every time I watch the funeral scene and his letter to Elena.. :'( But anyway, thanks again for the feedback! I have the entire story written already, so I'll be updating this pretty regularly :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Edge of Desire<strong>

_Love is really nothing  
>But a dream that keeps waking me,<br>For all of my trying  
>We still end up dying, how can it be?<em>

* * *

><p>They turned a corner and a small, dark room with large shelves came into view. On each shelf was an old, wooden casket. They each had a name carved into the side. Elena immediately dropped the weapon she was carrying and took off running.<p>

"Elena!" Damon called, taking off after her.

She ran to the middle of the room, where there stood a large, mahogany casket resting upon some sort of rolling contraption. On the side, the name "Elijah" was engraved in fancy, loopy writing. Before Damon could tell her not to, she flung it open to reveal Elijah's limp, lifeless, grey body.

"Elijah," she whispered, reaching to caress his face.

"Great. Let's get him out of there and get the hell out of here," Damon said, looking hastily around the room. Damon handed Elena the gun he was carrying and went to pull Elijah out of the casket.

"Wait!" Elena pleaded. Damon turned to look at her.

"What? Are you seriously telling me to not rescue him? After all of this?"

"No, I just… All he wanted was to be with his family. I think we should give him the chance to see them," Elena reasoned.

"Here's a better idea. We save Elijah, get out of this creepy barn and if he wants to, he can come back and save the rest of his family," Damon said, throwing Elijah over his shoulder.

As they exited the room, they ran into Alaric and John.

"Guys, you gotta get him out of here, quick," Alaric warned, taking a look over his shoulder. "This place is teeming with guards."

"Human?" Damon asked.

"As far as I know, yes, but dangerous nonetheless!" John said, urging Elena towards an exit.

"John, take Elijah. You and Elena get out of here. Alaric and I will handle this." Damon said, effortlessly dumping Elijah onto a far weaker John. He struggled under the weight, but eventually regained his balance.

"Damon, no!" Elena pleaded, grabbing his arm.

"Elena, it's okay. Get out of here. Wake Elijah, but don't let him come after us. He can't know his family is here," Damon said, gently shaking her off. "We'll be fine." Damon bent down and picked up the weapon that Elena had dropped earlier. "Elena, keep the gun. Just in case."

Elena just nodded, and she and her father headed to the nearest exit.

John carried Elijah out of the building and they headed into the nearby forest. Once they got about a mile in, John dropped Elijah's body to the ground, next to a fallen tree.

"Elena, are you okay here? I don't want to leave Alaric and Damon on their own," John asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. He fought to catch his breath after having carried a grown man over his shoulder for nearly twenty minutes.

"Uh, yeah, I think I'm okay. It's probably best if it's just me here when he wakes up." Elena glanced down at Elijah's lifeless body. He looked peaceful, and for a moment she considered leaving him be.

"Okay. Good idea. Good luck, Elena. I'll be back."

Once John was gone, Elena sat down on the log next to Elijah. She took a deep breath, and placed both hands around the dagger in his body. She counted to three and pulled it out. She made sure to keep the dagger in her hand in case something should go wrong.

Elena sat patiently and watched Elijah's body as it convulsed. He slowly regained his colour and began to wake up. Elena placed her hand on his chest and tried to calm him down like she had done the last time she had woken him up. She was prepared to once again have to explain that she was Elena and not Katherine.

Once Elijah came to, it happened a lot more calmly and easily than the first time. It was probably because he had only been out for a day or two this time.

Elena stepped back and braced herself for what was about to happen. She didn't know how he would react. She didn't know if he knew it was Klaus that killed him this time, or if he thought Elena had betrayed him again.

Elijah opened his eyes and looked around frantically. He sat up and saw Elena standing in front of him and calmed down. His eyes lit up.

"E..Elena?" he said in disbelief.

"Hi, Elijah," she said calmly, taking a step towards him.

"What are you doing here? What are you doing with that dagger in your hands?" he said accusingly.

"Oh, uhh, here. Take it." She handed him the dagger and he quickly snatched it from her hands.

"You didn't kill me again, did you Elena?" Elijah said, slowly moving closer to her now that he knew she couldn't kill him.

"You don't remember? You ran off with Klaus and then he killed you," Elena explained, her voice dripping with bitterness.

"Ah, yes. Klaus." Elijah closed the distance between the two of them. She didn't move, which she would later come to regret. "I guess I owe you, E-"

Before Elijah could finish his sentence, he was overcome with hunger. He hadn't fed in a few days and Elena smelt delectable. She watched his fangs descend, but before she could react, he had her in a death grip with his mouth on her neck.

He drank and drank, and she could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker.

"Elijah! Stop it! Elijah! Help!" Elena called out. She tried to push him off, and she struck him with her fists in any part of his body that she could reach. "Elijah!"

At that moment, Elijah realized what he was doing. He quickly let go of Elena and took a few steps back. Without his body supporting hers, Elena fell to the ground grasping at the wound on her neck.

"Elena I… I am so sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing," Elijah pleaded. He bent down to be at her level and looked into her eyes.

With all the strength she could muster, she swung at Elijah with her fist. She hit him gently on the shoulder, and Elijah chuckled. She was adorable.

"Don't… laugh." Elena squeaked out. She rested against a tree and Elijah crawled over to her.

"I'm sorry. For laughing. And for what I just did to you, after you had gone out of your way to rescue me. Please let me make it up to you," Elijah whispered, throwing an arm around her to pull her closer to him. "Do you want some of my blood?"

"And risk turning into a vampire? No tha-" Now it was Elena's turn to be cut off mid-sentence. She had forgotten that she can't be turned into a vampire as long as Katherine was around.

"What is it?" Elijah asked, looking into her eyes.

Elena considered explaining to Elijah that she couldn't be turned, but decided against it.

"Oh, nothing. Just tired." Elena said, closing her eyes.

"At least let me take you home, Elena." Elijah whispered. "Where are we, anyway?"

Before she could reply, her phone rang. It was Damon.

"H-hi Damon," she said weakly.

"Elena? What's wrong?" Damon whispered.

"Nothing, I'm f-fine. Why are you calling?"

"To check on you. We got most of them, but a few escaped. Are you safe?"

"Yes, I'm with Elijah," she said, looking up at his face. He was listening to the whole conversation.

"Elena, you don't sound so good. Did that bastard hurt you?" he urged.

"No, no, I'm okay. He's not a bastard." Elijah smiled.

"I don't believe you. I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone! I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"

"We're in the forest. Everything is okay, Damon. Don't worry," Elena pleaded.

"I'm sorry; Elena, but I don't believe you. I'm coming to get you." With that, Damon hung up.

"Thank you for defending me, Elena," Elijah smiled, pulling her closer.

"Yeah, yeah." Elena said, trying to pull away again. His grip on her was too strong, and she was too weak to fight it, so she sunk her body into his. She didn't know why she wasn't profoundly bothered by the fact that she was snuggling up to the vampire that had nearly drained her only minutes ago.

In less than a minute, Damon was standing above them. He reached down and pulled Elijah off Elena.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, you bastard!" Damon said, flinging Elijah into a tree. He looked down at Elena, with her hand holding her neck. "What did he do to you!" He knelt down to her level.

"Nothing. Nothing Damon, I'm fine," Elena pleaded. Damon stood up and looked at Elijah. He was ready to attack him, and it looked like Elijah was about to do the same, but as Elijah leapt in his direction, fangs descended and arms extended, he jumped right past him and onto a guard who had followed Damon out into the woods. He made quick work of him.

"You're welcome, Salvatore," Elijah said nonchalantly, after sucking the human guard dry.

"I could have handled him," Damon said with disdain.

"Yes, I'm sure." Elijah said, as Elena watched him. She was so thankful that Elijah had been able to stop drinking from her in time, and while she knew she should hate him for almost draining her in the first place, she couldn't help but be thankful that he stopped. She smiled.

"What?" Elijah mouthed, smiling back.

Elena just smiled, shook her head and looked away. He rendered her speechless sometimes, with something as simple as a small curve of the lips.

"Hey, don't think just because you killed that guy that I'm letting you off the hook for nearly killing Elena," Damon said, stepping in front of Elijah.

"I didn't expect you to, Salvatore. But perhaps you should be more careful what you do with her."

"What are you talking about?" he spat, creasing his eyebrows with that classic Damon crazy-eyed look.

"You left a human alone with a hungry vampire. What were you thinking?"

"I didn't leave her, John Gilbert did. Blame him," Damon said, turning away. He bent to take a look at Elena's neck once again.

"Show me what he did, Elena. Don't worry; he can't hurt me." Damon assured her, as he pulled her hand from her neck.

Damon looked at the wound. It was surprisingly clean, for a starving vampire. "Here, Elena, have some of my blood. It will heal that right up," Damon said, taking his wrist to his mouth.

Elena grabbed his wrist before he could rip it open. "No, Damon, it's okay."

"Elena, you can't be turned, remember? You don't have to worry about that," Damon reminded her.

"Can't be turned?" Elijah asked.

Damon closed his eyes. He had forgotten they weren't alone. "I mean, she can't be turned unless she's killed. Which she won't be, because I'm here."

They heard footsteps in the distance, and Damon and Elijah stood on guard. When they saw that it was only Alaric and John, Damon returned to Elena's side and Elijah greeted them.

"Ah, Alaric, John. Long time no see," he smiled, extending his hand.

"Yeah," Alaric said, ignoring his request for a handshake.

John shook his hand unenthusiastically and looked at Elena on the ground. "What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure I totally like how this chapter turned out but it feels so good to have Elijah back!<strong>

_Love is really nothing  
>But a dream that keeps waking me,<br>For all of my trying  
>We still end up dying, how can it be?<em>

**"Edge of Desire" - John Mayer**


	4. Chapter 4: If You See Her, Say Hello

**I wasn't going to update again today, but I really wasn't happy with how the previous chapter had turned out so I wanted to try to tie up some loose ends and clear some things up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: If You See Her, Say Hello<strong>

_W__e had a falling-out, like lovers often will_

_And to think of how she left that night, it still brings me a chill  
>And though our separation, it pierced me to the heart<br>She still lives inside of me, we've never been apart_

* * *

><p>"This bastard," Damon said, jerking his head in Elijah's direction. "He's what happened to her."<p>

"He's not a bastard," Elena repeated, making Elijah smile once more.

John shot her a worried look. "Elena, you realize you could have died, right? Elijah nearly _killed_ you and you're sitting there defending him?"

Elena went to speak but Elijah cut her off.

"Men, let's not fight any longer. Everyone is alive and well, that's all that matters. Now would someone care to explain to me what I'm doing out here in the woods?"

"Why does it matter? We just saved you," Alaric said. "Now what do you say we get out of here?" he reached his hand to Elena, who took it graciously. He pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her waist to support her.

"I'd just like to know how you found me, is all," Elijah reasoned. "Elena?"

"I'll explain when we get home," she sighed.

Damon carried Elena through the forest to where they had parked their cars. Alaric led the group, making sure to have his gun drawn and cocked should they encounter any of the guards they hadn't taken care of in the barn. Elijah followed Damon and Elena, and John followed him, ready as Alaric was to shoot should he try anything funny.

Once they reached the cars, Alaric and John climbed into Alaric's car. Damon set Elena to her feet and she got into the passenger seat of her car while Damon led Elijah to Alaric's.

"Damon, what are you doing? Elijah should ride with us," Elena called after rolling down her window.

Damon didn't respond. He stood next to Elijah as he watched him climb into the backseat and close the door. Only when he had done up his seatbelt and Alaric had began to pull away did he turn to face Elena.

"They'll kill him!" she pleaded, noticing John turned around in his seat, gun pointed at Elijah.

"I wish they would," he shrugged as he walked around the front of the SUV and climbed into the driver's seat.

Elena didn't speak. She crossed her arms defiantly and rested her head on the window.

Damon followed Alaric down the long, dirt driveway and onto the main road. For twenty minutes no one spoke. Damon knew Elena wasn't asleep because she fidgeted in the seat incessantly the whole way home.

"Look, Elena," he said after a while. He turned to look at her. "Maybe you've lost too much blood and now your judgment is… off. But Elijah is dangerous. You should know that." When she didn't respond, he continued. "We were unprepared. I should have thought to bring blood for him, and I should have been there when he woke up. Actually, I shouldn't have brought you up here in the first place, but I guess it's too late for that."

"We left the dagger," Elena said after a long moment.

"What?"

"When I pulled the dagger out of Elijah I handed it to him. He dropped it when he attacked me, and no one picked it up."

Damon sighed. "I'll go back tomorrow for it."

When they arrived at Damon's house, Alaric's car was already there. Damon climbed out of the car and around the side to carry Elena into the house.

Damon carried Elena up to his bedroom and laid her on his bed, the one that they had laid in together days earlier. "I'll be right back," he whispered to a sleepy Elena.

Damon joined Alaric, John and Elijah in the kitchen downstairs.

"You didn't deserve to be saved," John said as he watched Elijah make himself at home on Damon's couch.

"And yet, here I am," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess Elena thinks differently."

"She only did it so she could find Stefan," Damon assured him

"Find Stefan?" Elijah inquired.

"Klaus took him," Alaric explained. "And she figures you're the only person who would know where to find him."

"Ah, I should have known there were ulterior motives. There always are," Elijah sighed. He found himself being more hurt than he should allow himself to be. When he first opened his eyes and saw Elena standing there, he felt as if he were a five year old boy with his first crush. Just the sight of her was enough to send his un-beating heart aflutter.

"Oh don't feel bad, Elijah, she would never go for you anyway," Damon said as he plopped down beside him on the couch.

Elijah scoffed. "Please, that is the least of my worries, Salvatore. I would never fall for a human again."

The men sat in Damon's living room for a few hours, talking about everything and nothing, and constantly dancing around the topic of Klaus, Stefan, or why Elijah was in that forest. They were awaiting Elena's return, but she was fast asleep. While the rest of the guys were in the kitchen eating or topping up their drinks, Elijah snuck upstairs to Damon's room.

He slowly pushed open the door and stuck his head in. She was asleep. He quietly walked over to the bed, not knowing what to do next. He didn't know if he should wake her, watch her, or get in bed with her. He cherished the moments in the forest when she was close to him. He told himself it was because he enjoyed the warmth of a human body, but deep down something else lingered.

He reached his fingers gingerly to Elena's face, but upon contact, Elena let out a piercing scream.

Within seconds Damon was in the doorway, and John and Alaric followed shortly. "What did you do to her!" he yelled as he pushed Elijah away and stood at Elena's bed side.

"I did nothing!" he assured him, as he regained his footing.

Elena was sitting up now, hugging her knees to her chest as if to protect herself. She was rocking back and forth slightly, and Damon placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "What did he do, Elena?"

"He… he… get him away from me!" she cried, shutting her eyes tight.

Damon turned to look at Elijah but he was already dashing past John and Alaric in the doorway. John entered the room, now, while Alaric stood protectively in the doorway with his eye on Elijah, who was now standing at the top of the stairs.

"You shouldn't have let me revive him," Elena said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Damon wiped them away.

"Shh, shh, Elena. Did he hurt you again?"

Elena covered the bite marks from earlier that day and winced when her hand came into contact with the wound. "No."

John came and sat on the bed at Elena's feet. "I'm so sorry, Elena, it's my fault," he said, placing a hand on her knee. "I never should have left you alone with him."

"No, Dad," she began. John's eyes lit up when he heard her call him 'Dad' instead of 'John.' "I should have been more careful. I should have held onto the dagger."

"Why are you only freaking out now, Elena?" Alaric called from the doorway. John and Damon shot him nasty looks. "What? Before just now she was cuddling with him and acted as if it were an honour to have nearly bled to death into his mouth."

"I know, I know," Elena said, shaking her head. "It's just… I don't know. It's like I wasn't… all there when it was happening."

John squeezed her knee. "You had lost a lot of blood. It's understandable."

"Were you wearing the necklace?" Damon asked, pushing Elena's hair behind her shoulder to get a look at Elena's neck.

"We would have known if she had been compelled, Damon," Alaric reasoned.

"But it's not here."

"She's been drinking Vervaine," John explained.

"Right." Damon moved his hand from Elena's shoulder to her chin. He gently lifted her head so she was looking up at him. "Are you okay, Elena? I want to go talk to Elijah."

"I'm fine," she said, smiling half-heartedly. Damon nodded and left.

"You know, Elena, we don't need Elijah to find Stefan," Alaric said as he crossed the room to replace Damon at the side of the bed.

"Yes we do. He's the only person who might have any answers," Elena sighed.

"And he definitely owes her after what he did to her," John added.

Elena nodded. "I think I'm gonna try to go back to sleep. I still don't feel too good," she said as she slid her legs back under the comforter. John stood up from the bed to allow Elena to stretch her legs out.

"Goodnight, Elena," John whispered as he walked out of the room. Alaric gave her a quick smile before following John. He flicked the light off on his way out and closed the door behind him.

"I thought she had forgiven me," Elijah said as he and Damon returned to the kitchen.

"Yeah, tough luck," he said as he walked past him and sat down in the living room.

"Compel her to forget," Elijah suggested as he followed Damon.

"Oh, believe me, I wish I could."

"Why can't you? Does it have something to do with the fact that she can't be turned?" he asked as he joined Damon on the couch.

"Wait, what? Who told you that?"

"You. In the forest."

"I already explained to you what I meant," Damon said, trying to dismiss the subject.

"And you really expect me to believe you, Salvatore?" he asked, smiling at him.

Damon was about to speak before John and Alaric came down the stairs. "John! Alaric!" Damon greeted, as he stood and turned to face them. "Please, grab a drink and come sit down!"

Elijah stood, then, and explained that he was going to leave to go freshen up.

"Good, because you look like hell," Alaric said.

Elijah didn't leave, though. He made his way to the side of the house and climbed a tree that he believed to be outside of Damon's bedroom window. He was correct. Inside, Elena lay awake in bed. The blinds were drawn, so Elijah could see in, and if she had turned her head, she could see him. Elijah wished she would look in his direction, but thought it for the best that she didn't. He didn't want to frighten her again. He wished he would be given an opportunity to talk to her now that she had had a moment to rest and seemed more together, because he had so many questions, and knew Elena would be the only one who would give him any answers.

When he awoke to find Elena staring down at him with the dagger in her hands, he couldn't believe that she would revive him after what he had done to her. But it was because of this that he knew she would eventually forgive him for what he did. If he only had a few minutes to apologize, he knew he could get back in her good graces.

Elijah remained in the tree outside her window for nearly an hour, until he saw her get out of bed and walk over to the window. The moonlight had been coming through the window and bothering Elena as she tried to sleep, so she got up to close the curtains. As she went to pull them closed, she could have sworn she saw someone outside. She dismissed it, however, figuring it had been an owl or a squirrel.

No longer having business at the Salvatore house, Elijah disappeared into the night. He wouldn't return unless his presence was requested.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, no real plot development here but I think I like where things are a lot more now. It's going in a slightly different direction, so I'm going to have to rewrite the next couple chapters. I probably won't have a new one up tomorrow, but I'll try to update soon. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, everyone! I definitely try to take all of your suggestions into consideration and I appreciate them so much, so please, keep them coming! :)<strong>

_We had a falling-out, like lovers often will  
>And to think of how she left that night, it still brings me a chill<br>And though our separation, it pierced me to the heart  
>She still lives inside of me, we've never been apart<em>

**"If You See Her, Say Hello" - Bob Dylan**


	5. Chapter 5: Fact Fiction

**Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update this, I've been busy lately and had to take some time to re-write and change things around a bit. As always thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy!**

****No matter how much I would like to, I don't own anything related to the Vampire Diaries****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Fact – Fiction<strong>

_Remember the night you were with me - fell asleep by my side  
>Strangers together - your hand in mine<br>How come we never came closer when all the stars were aligned?  
>I thought we had a moment<em>

* * *

><p>When Elena finally emerged from the bedroom the next, she found Damon sitting on the kitchen counter sipping at a glass of blood. He jumped down the second he saw her.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Damon." He smiled at her and offered her something to drink.

"No thanks."

Alaric entered the kitchen and smiled at Elena. "You're awake."

"Yep."

Alaric noticed Elena's eyes survey the room anxiously. "He's not here anymore."

Elena nodded. "Would you please take me home?"

"Of course."

When Alaric dropped Elena off at home, she went up to her room to change out of her clothes. When she took off her hoodie she noticed that there was still some of her dried blood around the neck. She didn't feel like trying to get it out in the wash so she threw it in the trash. She was starting to wonder if Damon had been right and it was best to let sleeping vampires lie.

But she still had to find Stefan. Her boyfriend. But she didn't want to call Elijah right away to ask for his help. She didn't want him to know that she only woke him for her benefit, not for his.

She also wanted to give him some time to recover from, well, being dead. The next time she approached him she would make sure she had a perfectly structured plan

She didn't hear from John or Damon all day, but Alaric had called to ask if she would be in school the next day.

The next day she drove Jeremy and herself to school. She saw Alaric during class, but he didn't approach her at any other time during the day. It was like the past couple days hadn't even happened. But she was relieved. Relieved she didn't have to talk about Elijah or vampires or Stefan or death for a day or two. She knew it wouldn't be long before things went back to normal. Or, at least, her normal.

And she was right. When she got home, she found Elijah in her living room.

"What are you doing here!" she exclaimed, jumping back. She was relieved Jeremy had gone to a friend's that afternoon.

"Well, since you weren't contacting me, I figured I would come to you." Elijah stood up and walked to Elena, kissing her on either cheek. "So lovely to see you again."

Elena froze. "Yeah."

"I was going to wait until you called me when you had had time to forgive me for what I did for you, but I couldn't wait any longer," Elijah explained.

"Okay."

Elijah waited for her to continue. "Do you?" he began. "Forgive me, that is?"

"I…" she paused. She hadn't really given much thought to Elijah and what had happened that day. It seemed like everyone around her was making a bigger deal about it than she was, and it was upsetting her. She knew she should have been more prepared when she went to wake Elijah, and she knew it wasn't entirely his fault. He had apologized, and even offered to heal her. He sat with her in the forest and never demanded answers – apart from drinking from her without her permission; he had been a perfect gentleman.

Again, Elijah continued when Elena didn't. "I thought you had forgiven me already, actually. You seemed to be okay in the forest." Elijah said, reaching to put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"I was still in shock, Elijah," she explained. He nodded.

"Yes. I suppose your reaction when you awoke to find me by your side was more representative of your true feelings towards me," he said, casting his eyes to the floor. He was shifting his weight back and forth between his feet, and his hands were shoved deep into his pockets. He looked pathetic.

"Well, one tends to be a little shocked when they wake up to find a vampire looming by their bed side," she said. She could tell the guilt was eating Elijah up, and while she knew it wasn't her place to feel bad for him, she couldn't help but pity him in that moment. She was a lot less angry at him than she let on. She sighed.

Elijah looked up from the floor hesitantly and found her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said softly, looking at the wound on her neck. It was still visible under a thick coat of makeup. She hadn't let anyone feed her.

Elena shushed him. "It's fine."

"No. You saved my life and I repaid you by nearly killing you. As the second oldest vampire on this earth I should have my urges in check. It was a rookie mistake," Elijah said, closing his eyes in shame.

Elena stepped closer to him and touched his arm. "We all make mistakes, Elijah. I forgive you."

He sighed. He shouldn't care about a human's feelings this much. He was feeding – it's what vampires do to survive. It's natural. But it had almost taken the life of someone he was finding himself to care more and more about every minute.

"I never thought I would be so happy to earn a human's forgiveness," he said, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

Elena couldn't help but smile. "Why are you here, Elijah?"

"I heard you wanted to find Stefan," he said upon letting go of Elena's hand and taking a step back. He walked back into the living room and invited her to sit down on the couch beside him.

"How did you know?"

"Alaric told me. He didn't want to let me believe that you might have come to save me solely because you enjoyed my company for too long."

"I do." What? She didn't mean to say that. "I mean, I do… want to find Stefan."

Elijah sighed. "Well, how much do you know?"

Elena explained to Elijah everything that had happened with Damon, the werewolf, Katherine, Klaus and Stefan.

"So what makes you think I would know anything about where Klaus might have gone?" Elijah stood up and began to pace around the room. Elena followed him with her eyes.

"I don't know. But you're the only person in the world who might have any sort of idea."

"Well I'm sorry, but I really haven't a clue. I hadn't spoken to my brother for … well I don't even know how many years it had been. Your Salvatore boyfriends hadn't even been born, though at the time."

Elena closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay. Well, thanks anyways." She stood up and started for the door.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't mind helping you look, though," Elijah said, standing right in front of her in a second.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Elena whispered, trying desperately to avoid eye contact.

Elijah reached his finger to gently lift her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Why's that?"

She swallowed hard. Don't look into his eyes, Elena. You have a boyfriend, Elena. He already told you he would never care for you, Elena. "I don't know. You know how Damon is."

"Jealous?"

She nodded.

"What ever would he have to be jealous of, Elena?" he asked, smiling.

She said nothing. She was trying to make sure Damon would have nothing to be jealous about. He would never love you, Elena.

"It's not like anything would happen between us, right Elena? You love Stefan."

"Right," Elena said, half-heartedly.

"It's a shame, really. Because Stefan sold you out. He gave you up to save the life of his brother."

"You did the same thing, Elijah," Elena spat. Whatever moment was happening between them had just been ruined.

"And for it I will be eternally regretful. It nearly got me killed. Well, it did get me killed. But you rescued me, anyway." Elijah smiled.

"Yeah, so I could save Stefan."

"Is that all?" Elijah pushed. "I'm sure if John had been able to track me down, he could track down Klaus."

"Maybe, but you seemed like a better bet." Elena was determined to keep her defences up.

"Oh, Elena. You're impossible," Elijah said, defeated. He dropped his hand from her face and walked away from her. He paused when his phone rang.

"It's Damon," he said. Elena nodded.

"Elijah," he greeted. "Really? – How do you know? – Where is it? – Tonight? – What's the dress code? – Okay, we'll see you soon." Elijah hung up.

"So, Elena, do you have any party dresses on hand?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really short, and I know I kept you waiting for such a long time and hardly gave you anything at all. But I'll try to get back to updating more frequently and with longer chapters! Thanks for reading! :)<strong>

_Remember the night you were with me - fell asleep by my side  
>Strangers together - your hand in mine<br>How come we never came closer when all the stars were aligned?  
>I thought we had a moment<em>

**"Fact - Fiction" - Mads Langer**


	6. Chapter 6: Killing Monsters In The Rain

****As always, I don't have anything to do with the Vampire Diaries series. Just trying to survive the hiatus.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Killing Monsters In The Rain<strong>

_Together we can, together we'll  
>Kill monsters in the rain<br>We are the same, what a mess you made  
>Oh we are the same, what a mess we'll make<em>

* * *

><p>Elijah and Elena pulled up to Damon's house in their formal attire. Elijah got out of the car and raced to her door to help her out of his rental truck.<p>

"Have I told you yet how stunning you look this evening, Ms. Gilbert?" Elijah said once she straightened out her dress.

"Three times," Elena said, forcing back a smile.

"Ah. So I have." He placed his hand on the small of her back, which was bare because of the style of her dress. They both shivered at the skin-on-skin contact.

Damon was at the door before they could knock. He opened it to reveal him in a crisp black suit with a thin, silver tie. His hair was slicked back and his black shoes shone in the moonlight. Elena was overwhelmed by the handsomeness of the two men she was with. "Ready?" Elena asked to break the silence as they took in each other's wardrobes.

"Sure am." Damon smiled and followed them to Elijah's truck. Damon sat in the back while Elena rode shotgun.

"So what's the plan?" Elena asked, turning to look at Damon. He was looking out the window at the moon and the light danced across his features. She couldn't help but stare.

"We go, we dance, you eat. And we listen."

"That's it? What are we even listening for?"

"Katherine will be there. She said she couldn't explain much on the phone because she had people listening around her, but she'll tell us why we need to be there once we arrive," Damon explained.

Elena stared at him for a couple more seconds, and she could swear she saw him blush. She turned back around in her seat.

"I imagine pretty powerful people will be there tonight, if it's a black tie event," Elijah added.

"Yeah, well, someone had to see Klaus and Stefan leave. The entire supernatural community have been on the lookout for him for years, and Stefan has always been one to leave an impression on the town once he's gone rogue," Damon laughed.

Elena sighed. She was supposed to be finding out what happened to her boyfriend, but all she could focus on were the two beautiful men she was sharing the car with.

In a little over 30 minutes Elijah pulled up to a large, Victorian looking residence. When she stepped out of the car, it was Damon who was helping her this time. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Elena replied. Elijah pretended he didn't hear it.

Once they got inside, Damon left to find Katherine and told Elijah and Elena to stay in one place so he could find them when he returned.

"Everyone is staring at you, Elijah," Elena whispered.

"No, love, I believe their eyes are fixed on you," he winked. She blushed.

"But you're an Original at a party full of supernaturals. I can't see this going well."

"And they probably all think you're Katarina Petrova," Elijah remarked.

Elena just stood by his side, watching everyone watching them. It was getting kind of creepy, really. "Well I don't like it."

"Would you like to dance? Get your mind off of everything?" Elijah offered extending his hand, palm to the ceiling welcoming hers.

She reluctantly took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

Elijah returned his hand to the small of her back, while the other held hers close to his chest. She placed her other hand on his broad shoulder and focused her eyes on his instead of everyone around them.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much. Thank you."

"The pleasure's all mine," Elijah smiled.

They danced for a few songs before Damon finally caught up with them.

"I thought I told you two to stay in one place," Damon said, shooting Elijah an angry glare then smiling sweetly at Elena. He had Katherine on his arm.

"Elena was uncomfortable seeing everyone's eyes on her, so she's focusing hers on mine, instead," Elijah said, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Well play time is over. It's time to get down to business," Damon said, pulling Elena's hand away from Elijah's shoulder.

Damon held onto her hand and led her through the crowd to the backyard, while Elijah tried desperately not to make eye contact with Katherine.

The four of them walked down the stairs of the deck over to the small lake behind the house, where there was no one around. Elijah found himself at Elena's side instantly; having missed the constant contact he had shared with her over the past few hours.

"Okay, listen up," Katherine began. "There's a man here tonight called Neil Madden. He knows something."

"Oh, well that wasn't vague at all," Elena quipped without thinking. Elijah squeezed her hand. "…sorry."

Katherine smiled sarcastically at her. "Yes, well, I don't know what he knows yet. That's why I called you here tonight. Elijah, you're an Original. I'm sure he would love to hear stories from you."

"Of course," Elijah agreed, still making an effort to avoid making eye contact. Elena noticed.

"Do we know what he looks like?" Damon asked.

"He's blonde, but he's balding. He wears glasses and he's wearing a silver suit and red tie. He's fairly tall so he shouldn't be too hard to miss. Elena, why don't you stick with Elijah tonight and Damon and I can work together."

"Great," Elena said semi-enthusiastically.

Once they had split up again, Elijah and Elena discussed a game plan. "I believe it's safest if you belong to somebody."

"I belong to Stefan."

"Somebody present, preferably," he added.

"Who then? You?"

"We'd make a great team, you and I." He flashed her a suggestive grin. "And I don't think they would believe you were with Salvatore, since Katherine has got a death grip on him."

"Oh, okay then," Elena agreed. After a moment, she added: "you aren't over her, are you."

"Was that a question or a statement?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know, both? But I saw how you refused to make eye contact with her. Whether you hate her or you love her, there's something still there. Right?" Elena wished she could stick her foot in her mouth. She was asking an Original about his love life, which she could imagine was a bit of a touchy subject.

"I haven't been with Katerina for centuries, and I'd like for it to remain that way. I don't have feelings for her in the way that you think," Elijah assured her.

"Okay." Elena didn't want to go any further into that subject.

"So do you see anyone who could be Neil?" she asked.

"Not yet."

After a few minutes of looking, someone tapped Elena on the shoulder. She turned around and was face to face with a man's torso. She looked up – and up – to see an older man's face, complete with black-rimmed glasses and thinning blonde hair.

"Hello, madam. I don't believe I've met you before," he said sweetly. "My name is Neil."

That was easy.

"Elena." She reached out her hand to shake his. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And forgive me if I'm wrong, but is your date here Elijah? The Original?" Neil asked, looking at Elijah.

Elena looked up at her "date" seeking approval. He nodded slightly. "Yes, this is Elijah."

"I never thought I would meet another Original in my lifetime. I thought they were all long gone," Neil said, extending his hand to Elijah.

"Guess not," Elijah said, shaking Neil's hand.

"Tell me, Elena. Have you ever met another Original? Dating one surely has its privileges."

"Oh, it sure does," Elena agreed, rising a chuckle from Elijah. "But I'm afraid they're not those kinds of privileges."

"Shame. If you ever have the opportunity to meet one, like say, Klaus for example, I urge you to please take it."

"Oh? Why's that?" Elena asked, sceptically.

"I heard he's a fairly interesting character."

"Where might I meet an interesting man like Klaus?"

"Oh, honey, I haven't a clue. Last I heard he was blowing through a town called Mystic Falls but I'm sure he's long gone by now."

Elena was worried. She didn't know what Neil knew about Klaus, Elijah, herself or the Salvatores.

"Oh, well if you ever happen to hear of his whereabouts, please don't hesitate to let me know, Neil," Elena said sweetly.

"Sure thing," Neil said, smiling at Elena then Elijah. "You two have fun, now." With that, Neil turned on his heel and left. Elijah pulled Elena off to the side.

"Don't let him out of your sight. He knows something, I am sure of it," Elijah urged.

"Yeah, he sure was creepy," Elena agreed, shooting a glance in his direction.

"If we should ever become separated for some reason, do not speak one word to him. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you want to dance some more?" Elijah offered.

"Not really. I'm too stressed for dancing."

"Good. Why don't we go get you something to eat?"

"That sounds good," Elena said. Elijah took a step into the crowd before turning around to grab Elena's hand to lead her through it, but when he turned, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a cheap cliffhanger, but if I didn't cut it here the chapter would go on forever. I'll update later today probably!<strong>

_Together we can, together we'll  
>Kill monsters in the rain<br>We are the same, what a mess you made  
>Oh we are the same, what a mess we'll make<em>

**"Killing Monsters In The Rain" - Steel Train**


	7. Chapter 7: Thunder

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I feel a little iffy about this one, but after many edits I think I like how it finally ended up!**

****I sadly have not been offered a job writing for TVD, therefore have nothing to do with the show. If I did, it would be all Elijah, all the time.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Thunder<strong>

_I tried to read between the lines  
>I tried to look in your eyes<br>I want a simple explanation  
>For what I'm feeling inside<br>I gotta find a way out  
>Maybe there's a way out<em>

* * *

><p>Elijah didn't want to appear too distraught. He was trying to think of what a normal couple would do should they ever be separated at a party. Should he call her name? She was probably just in the washroom, or had taken a different route to the kitchen. Or with Salvatore. He made his way to the kitchen, looking around him constantly. He spotted Damon and Katherine off in the corner of the room and made his way over to them. As he got closer and realized Elena wasn't with them he started to panic.<p>

"Elijah? Where's Elena?" Damon asked immediately.

"We seem to have become separated," Elijah said calmly.

"Why aren't you searching for her, you idiot?" Damon asked, smacking Elijah upside the head.

"I didn't want to seem too suspicious."

"Well when Elena is missing, that is not a time to worry about how you look!" Damon exclaimed, taking off into the crowd to search for her.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Elena was the most important part of this puzzle." Katherine spat, walking past him into the crowd.

Damon and Elijah searched everywhere. Every inch of the house. The basement, the attic, the bathrooms, the closets. They searched the entire property.

Katherine knew what she had to do. She figured there had to have been a few henchmen on the lookout for Elena, and she had only been missing for a few minutes, so they probably hadn't all been notified yet.

So she took on the role of Elena. She had done it before, and it hadn't been difficult. She began to approach random men asking if they had seen her date, Elijah. After asking five different men, she hit the jackpot.

"Oh, right this way, sweetheart. I just saw him outside by the lake," the man said, taking her arm and guiding her to the back door. She didn't know if it would work or not, but she decided to try to let Damon know she had found Elena.

"Damon! They're out by the lake!" she yelled into the crowd, garnering several strange looks from the crowd.

The man stopped Katherine. "Who are you yelling to?"

"Oh, no one."

At that moment, Elijah and Damon sped past them and out the door.

"Actually, those guys." Katherine said, shaking out of the man's grip, and following them.

When the three of them reached the lake, the boat that was presumably carrying Elena was already halfway across it. Without hesitating, Elijah took off his suit jacket and jumped into the freezing cold water. He swam underwater to avoid being seen. It took him only a few seconds to reach the boat. He got underneath it and punched it, hitting it with enough force to break it right in half. Elena and Neil fell into the water, and Elijah grabbed her. Being in the water greatly impeded Elijah's ability to fight, so he focused on getting Elena away from Neil. Fortunately, Neil being human impeded his ability to do anything at all, really. The water was freezing cold, it was pitch black and the remnants of his tiny paddleboat were sunken. Elena's wrists and ankles had been tied together, so he wrapped her arms around his neck and made sure her head was above the water. He swam back nearly as fast as he had on the way there, and had quickly reached the shore. When he arrived, however, he was greeted with four of Neil's angry henchmen. Damon and Katherine made quick work of them, though.

Damon pulled Elena out of the water and Elijah climbed out after her. He grabbed his jacket that he had taken off minutes before and wrapped it around Elena to warm her up.

"Damon and I will take care of this mess. Take her inside; get her warm, do whatever." Katherine said unenthusiastically.

Elijah nodded, and threw Elena over his shoulder. He decided against returning to the house, and instead went around it and to his car parked out front. He hoped no one would see them, because a man throwing a gagged and bound woman into the back of a truck probably didn't look too… legal.

Once he got her in, he climbed in beside her. He first untied the bandana that was keeping her from yelling out. He was thankful it hadn't been duct tape.

Next he untied her wrists so she could put her arms properly in his coat, then he took care of her ankles.

"You lost your shoes," Elijah remarked.

"I j-just was k-kidnapped and almost d-d-drowned, and all y-you s-say is I'm m-m-missing my shoes?" Elena struggled, shivering.

"Small talk," Elijah stated.

Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"What's funny?"

"Me! I'm such an idiot! I should have listened to Damon when he told me not to revive you. If I had I wouldn't have been in so many near-death situations these past few days!" She continued to laugh and choke up water, as she clung to Elijah's jacket for dear life.

Elijah was fed up. Once he made sure she was alive and well, he climbed out of the car and started back towards the house without a word. That sure shut Elena up.

She jumped out of the car after him and called his name. "Elijah!" He kept walking. "Elijah, please!" He paused, turned around and was in front of her in a flash.

"If you do not want my help don't hesitate to let me know. I surely can find better things to be doing with my time than rescuing one pitiful human from another."

"I… I'm sorry. Please don't leave me alone here." She reached for his arm. "I didn't mean it. I just wanted someone other than myself to blame for the situations I always end up in."

Elijah didn't say anything for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"Cold," Elena whispered.

"Let's get you home before I get you into another mess," Elijah sighed, taking her by the hand and leading her back to the car. He helped her back into the back seat, and it was a much easier task now that she had the use of her hands and feet.

"Thank you, Elijah. For everything tonight," Elena said, before Elijah closed the passenger door.

"Yes. You owe me."

Elena scoffed. "Owe you? I saved your life first!" Elena laughed as Elijah got into the drivers seat. "Then you tried to drain me dry!"

"Okay, we are even then."

"Better. Hey, where are Damon and Katherine?" Elena asked as Elijah pulled around the large circular driveway.

"Taking care of Neil, I would imagine."

Elijah and Elena sat in silence for nearly half the ride home, until Elena reached to hold Elijah's hand. "What are you doing?"

"My hand is cold."

"I don't believe my dead one will do much good warming yours," Elijah said, pulling his hand away and gripping the wheel with both hands.

Elena turned her back to Elijah and pouted. Elijah watched her face in the side mirror.

"What do you want from me, Elena?" he sighed, exasperated.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"I don't know. One minute you're the perfect gentleman and the next minute you're… you're not."

Elena wished she could have shut up. She knew what she was saying sounded idiotic and pitiful, but that's how she felt at the moment. It seemed that every time she was around Elijah for too long, she ended up getting into some sort of trouble, making her vulnerable and needy and desperate for attention. She rarely felt safe these days, and she knew she should distance herself from all vampires in order to restore some sort of normalcy in her life, but that just wasn't an option at this point. She wondered if she was experiencing some sort of Stockholm syndrome towards Elijah – he constantly hurt her and being around him put her in danger, but something about him always drew her back. He made her feel safe. She trusted him. It was stupid of her, but she trusted Elijah more than she trusted Damon, Stefan, or even her own father. Before she could stop herself, she reiterated to Elijah the feelings she had just mulled over in her head.

"I know it's stupid, but I… I don't want to be away from you."

Elijah was taken aback. Elena took his bewildered expression as an invitation to continue and explain her feelings.

"I was so quick to forgive you in the forest because I was just so happy to have you back," she revealed. "But I didn't want Damon or Alaric or my Dad to know that," she began.

"So you pretended to hate me," Elijah said.

"Yeah. I don't know, Elijah, I just… I don't know what I want."

Elijah was quiet for a moment "I apologize if I seem closed off," Elijah said finally. "But I think it's best if our relationship remains more along the lines of the 'hero' and the 'damsel', no matter how much I would like for it to be more."

"What do you mean, 'more'?"

Elijah didn't need to say anything, because his face said it all. He looked at her as if he was about to speak, but his mouth soon formed a grim line, and his eyes danced from Elena's to the road hesitantly, as if he would turn to stone if he stared into her eyes for too long. His shoulders were slightly slouched, and his knuckles were white as they gripped the wheel tighter and tighter. He looked at Elena for a long moment, then turned his attention back to the road with a sigh.

Elena stared at Elijah for a little while longer before returning her head to where it rested on the window. "I'm not Katherine, you know," she said after a moment.

Elijah tensed up. "I am well aware of that."

"I get that she hurt you," she began. She knew she was in dangerous waters, here – far more dangerous than the lake she had been dragged across earlier.

"What are you trying to say, Elena?"

"I'm just saying. I'm not her." She resented the fact that as long as she was consorting with vampires, she would constantly been mistaken for, or compared to, Katherine. She constantly wondered if The Salvatores only paid any attention to her because she reminded them of the woman they had loved so many years ago. And she knew Elijah was only drawn to her because she was the doppelganger, and he only saw her as a tool in exacting revenge against his brother. "I'm not just the doppelganger, either," she added.

Elijah smiled apologetically and reached to hold Elena's hand. "You're much more than that." He held her tiny, fragile hand in his large, strong one, but she never turned to face him. She rested her head against the window, and slowly dozed off. Her tiny snores warmed Elijah's heart, and he didn't let go of her hand the whole way home.

He took her to Damon's house instead of her own because he thought it would be safer. He didn't know what kind of people would be after her after tonight so he wasn't willing to take a chance leaving her on her own. The minute he let go of her hand she stirred, but Elijah was opening the passenger door and scooping up her tiny, wet body in his arms in a second. She threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

Instead of bringing her to Damon's room, he brought her to Stefan's. As happy as he was that she had admitted to wanting him, he knew she had a boyfriend. And he knew they loved each other. But as they say, "out of sight, out of mind." He figured bringing her to his room would make her come to her senses and remind her that she had bigger problems right now than Elijah being an ass.

He set her down on Stefan's bed as he walked over to Stefan's closet to look for something dry for her to wear. He took out a pair of boxers and a plain t-shirt and carried them over to her.

"Here." He handed her Stefan's clothes and waited for a reaction. Instead she took them and smiled weakly up at Elijah. He sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he had hoped. "Elena," he began. She looked up at him, big brown eyes droopy with fatigue. "We could be together. Maybe. I don't know if that was what you were getting at in the car, but… we could."

"That's very romantic." She rolled her eyes as she brought her knees to her chest then tucked her legs under the covers.

"I do not want to make any promises," he stated grimly. "And I do not want you to get hurt."

"Too late." She closed her eyes, willing Elijah away with her mind. She didn't want to tell him to leave, because she didn't want him to. She did, however, want him to stop talking because with every word her heart broke a little more. He'll never love you, Elena.

He sighed and started towards the door. "Where are you going?" Elena asked when she heard footsteps.

"I'm going to give Damon a call, but I'll come back after, if you want," Elijah said in the dark.

"No."

Elijah was disappointed, but nodded and stepped outside the door. He went to pull his phone out of his suit jacket, forgetting that Elena had been wearing it. He returned to Stefan's room to retrieve it from her, and was worried that she would think he was disobeying her wishes to be left alone. But when he reached the room, she was already sound asleep, never having changed out of her clothes and his jacket and into Stefan's.

He quietly made his way over to the bed, and was grateful that Elena had only covered her legs with the blankets. She was on her back with her left arm lazily draped across her stomach, and he carefully reached into the right pocket of the jacket and pulled out his phone. Elena stirred, but she never opened her eyes. Elijah considered climbing in bed with her; it looked comfortable and he hadn't slept properly in days. He longed to wrap his arms around her frail body and feel the warmth of the blood coursing through her veins.

He also longed to taste her once again. He then realized not only had he not slept in days, he didn't fed, either.

Elijah crept out of Stefan's bedroom and downstairs to the fridge where the Salvatore brothers stored their blood bags. He pulled a couple out and made his way back upstairs to the kitchen. He popped them into the microwave for a few seconds to warm them, and then quickly drank every last drop out of each of the bags.

He then picked up his cell phone that he had placed on the kitchen table and rang Damon's number.

There was no answer.

In an effort to avoid contact with Katherine, he had never programmed her number into his phone. He tried Damon again. Still no answer.

After trying Damon for a fourth time, he gave up. Having nothing better to do and not feeling tired enough for sleep, he decided to return to Stefan's room. He wouldn't enter, as he knew he was unwanted, but he wanted to guard her as best he could.

Just as he reached the open door of Stefan's room, his phone rang, and the noise caused Elena to awaken. She thought it was her phone so she felt around for it in the dark, forgetting that she wasn't at home and that she didn't have her phone with her that night. After a few moments, she opened her eyes to catch Elijah just as he turned back into the hallway again. She decided to get up and follow him to see what was up.

Elijah looked at his phone. "It's Damon," he said without turning to face Elena. He knew she had followed him out. He answered. "Hello?"

Elijah turned now, eyes fixed on his feet momentarily before looking up at Elena. His expression immediately caused Elena's heart to race. "Klaus has Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo the actually story is starting to pick up! Let me know how you felt about their car conversation - I tried my best to keep them in character, but that's somewhat difficult to do when exploring topics and feelings that haven't been addressed on the show before. As always, thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>

_I tried to read between the lines  
>I tried to look in your eyes<br>I want a simple explanation  
>For what I'm feeling inside<br>I gotta find a way out  
>Maybe there's a way out<em>

**"Thunder" - Boys Like Girls**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fear You Won't Fall

****I only do this to pass the time during the hiatus - I own nothing and have nothing to do with The Vampire Diaries****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: The Fear You Won't Fall<strong>

_Dig__ging a hole and the walls are caving in  
><em>_Behind me air's getting thin but I'm trying  
><em>_I'm breathing in  
><em>_Come find me_

_It hasn't felt like this before  
>It hasn't felt like home, before you<em>

* * *

><p>Elena stood in the doorway wearing nothing but her bra, panties, and Elijah's jacket. She had made an effort to hold the jacket closed to cover up her nearly-bare body but her hands were now busy covering her mouth as she gasped. Under any other circumstances, Elijah would have found himself on top of her in an instant. He put a finger to his mouth to shush her as he listened.<p>

"_Brother dear, so lovely to hear you are alive and well. I understand you are once again in the possession of one Ms. Elena Gilbert, am I correct?" _came the voice on the other end.

"What more use could you possibly have of Elena?" Elijah asked, voice sharp with anger.

"_Oh, I do not seek her for my own benefit. She may have informed you that Stefan and I are working together, now. But I can't get that poor sucker to cooperate. He says he won't leave with me until he knows Elena is safe."_

"She is safe."

"_I'm afraid your word just won't do. The boy wants to see her himself."_

"Where are you, anyway? Why do you have Damon Salvatore's phone?" Elena slumped to the floor, but before she hit, Elijah was underneath her to break her fall.

Klaus didn't only have Stefan, but he now had Damon.

"_Ah, well, while you and Elena made your grand escape from the party tonight, I took care of Damon and Katherine. How do you like me blonde?"_

"You were in Neil's body," Elijah said slowly.

Elena's heart was racing. She buried her face in Elijah's chest to keep from screaming out. Elijah stroked her hair as he listened to Klaus's reply.

"_Yes, and that is the last time I take over the body of a mortal. The bastard couldn't swim."_

Elijah covered the mouthpiece of the phone and whispered into Elena's ear. "Get up, love. We need to get out of here."

Elena lifted her eyes to look at him, and without saying a word she stood and extended her hand to help him up. He smiled and graciously placed his hand in hers and let her "pull" him to his feet.

"Well, at least you've learned your lesson, Klaus," Elijah said, trying to buy time.

"_Yes. Now time to get down to business. I'm assuming you are at either the Salvatore's or Ms. Gilbert's house, correct?_

"Why do you ask?"

"_Well, I am going to send someone to pick her up, that's why. Now where are you, brother?"_

Elijah looked at Elena. She looked up at him with her huge, innocent eyes. She looked fearful, but her eyes were full of hope as she stared into Elijah's. She knew she was in safe hands. Elijah could get her out of this mess. Just as long as he didn't betray her and side with Klaus, this time.

"The Salvatore's," Elijah replied after much deliberation. Elena shot him a worried look, and he placed his finger on his mouth to quiet her again.

"_Perfect. Expect someone in a minute or two." _Klaus hung up.

"Why did you tell him where we are?" Elena shouted, giving him a little shove.

"Would you rather I have told them we were at your house, where your innocent brother lies asleep, defenceless?"

Elena said nothing as Elijah dragged her to the back door. He swung it open and turned to her.

"Now hold on."

"What?" Elena asked, but before Elijah replied, he had scooped her up in his arms and took off in flight. "You can fly!"

"Ah, the things you don't know about me," Elijah said with a seductive smile. Elena swooned. Or maybe that was the feeling of her stomach in her throat. "Now, please, hold on."

Elena threw her arms around Elijah's neck as if she were a bride through the threshold. She rested her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes tight as she held on for dear life. "Where are we going?"

"My house. Now, Elena, I know flying is not something a mortal like yourself would be accustomed to, but I need you to do me a favour," Elijah said, turning to look at her face. Her eyes were clenched shut and her lips were folded under her teeth as if she were denying someone a kiss.

"You're not gonna ask me to take over for you, are you?" she asked, as she opened her eyes and met his. Their faces weren't even an inch apart. If she so much as pursed her lips, they would be on his. She tried her best to avoid it.

He chuckled. "No, my dear. I need you to make a phone call." He instructed her to reach into his jacket pocket that she was still wearing. He had slipped his phone back in there before they took off.

"Who?" Elena said, flipping open the old style flip phone. She would have pegged Elijah as an iPhone kind of man.

"Your brother." He looked away. "He mustn't be home when Klaus and his minions arrive."

"You told them we were at Damon's."

"Yes, and what do you think they're going to do when they see we aren't there?" Elijah returned his eyes to hers. "Call him. Tell him you're safe and that he needs to go to Alaric's. Or the witches house. Anywhere but your house."

Elena held his gaze for a moment longer, and then dialled her phone number. She frowned when her name didn't pop up in his contact list.

"What is it?" Elijah asked, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. She was adorable when she was upset.

"I'm not in your contacts," she said as she hit the little green "dial" button.

"Ah, yes… Solely a precautionary measure, I assure you." Elijah said, any hint of a smile disappearing from his face.

"What's the danger in having my number in your phone? You called me so often before the sacrifice." Elena placed the phone to her ear.

"Yes. At the time I—" Elena put her finger to his lips when she heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello?" She didn't recognize it at first. After a moment, "Alaric?" she asked.

"Elena. Why are you calling from Elijah's phone?"

"I'm with him right now. I left my phone at home."

"Out so late on a school night, Ms. Gilbert?" Alaric scolded light-heartedly. "What's up?"

"Is Jeremy there?"

"Yes."

"I need you to take him to your place."

Alaric paused. "Why?"

"Can I explain later? Klaus is back, though."

"Okay. We'll leave now."

"Alaric?"

"Yes, Elena?"

"Be safe."

"You too," Alaric said before hanging up the phone. Out of habit, Elena slipped the cell phone into her bra.

"What did you do that for?" Elijah asked, taking a quick glance at her breast before realizing what he was doing. "Sorry."

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'm sorry. It's just a habit." Elena took his phone out of her bra and returned it to Elijah's pocket.

"To store a cell phone in your breast?"

"Ah, the things you don't know about me," Elena mocked. Elijah looked at her with a devious grin.

Once clear into the forest, Elijah started his descent. Elena closed her eyes and wrapped her arms and legs completely around Elijah like a child. He didn't mind.

They landed hard, and Elijah fell forwards from the extra weight pulling him down. With one arm, he caught Elena behind her back, and with the other, he supported himself in a push-up position to keep from crushing Elena under his body.

"Oh my God," Elena squeaked. She stared into Elijah's eyes, which were once again mere inches from hers. She didn't mind.

"Are you okay?" Elijah whispered, never breaking eye contact.

"I think so," Elena breathed. "You caught me."

Elijah smiled. "Yes. Vampire reflexes." He took a moment to check her body for visible wounds and in doing so realized she was still wearing nothing but her undergarments and his suit jacket. His eyes lingered as they took in her toned stomach, firm, round breasts and the slight gap between her skin and the fabric of her panties caused by her hipbones. He did his best not to lick his lips. "You may want to button that up," he suggested as he returned his eyes to hers. He stood up and pulled her up with him.

Elijah turned away from her and took a few steps in the opposite direction as Elena did up the few buttons of Elijah's suit jacket.

Remaining a few paces away from her, Elijah turned around. "Would you like a moment to catch your breath? I'm afraid we've still got a ways to go, love." He frowned when he noticed that even buttoned up the jacket didn't cover her up all that much. "Why don't we trade," Elijah suggested, as he un-tucked his dark blue dress shirt from his pants.

Elena didn't see what the problem was. He didn't seem to mind when the jacket was unbuttoned. But she wasn't going to argue. She couldn't bring herself to stop Elijah from unbuttoning his shirt and revealing his perfectly sculpted muscles underneath.

She didn't take her eyes off of him the whole time. She cursed the trees for casting shadows across his body, taking away from the full effect of his naked torso before her. He slipped out of the sleeves and looked at Elena.

"Your turn," he smiled.

Elena snapped out of her trance and cast her eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

When she took off the suit jacket and the cool air hit her body, she longed for the warmth of Elijah's shirt. She scampered over to him and handed him his jacket. He tossed it to the ground and held his shirt open for her. She slowly turned around and slipped her arms into the long sleeves of Elijah's shirt. When Elijah reached to adjust the collar, his fingers brushed Elena's neck and the contact, no matter how brief, was electric. They both froze.

Elijah was the first to regain his composure. He finished fixing her collar, and walked around to face her. When he noticed she had barely done up half of her buttons, he reached to help her.

She gulped. Elijah started with the middle button and worked his way down. When he neared the final few buttons, he bent down on one knee to facilitate the process. Because of the size of the shirt, the bottom hem fell just above her knees.

Elijah buttoned the last button, but he lingered. He couldn't fight the urge to run his fingers down her smooth legs. Instantly, Elena was covered in goose bumps and let out an audible gasp. She placed her hand on his bare shoulder for both support and to somewhat fulfil her longing to touch him.

As he traced his way back up her other leg, his fingers slipped slightly under the hem of her shirt. He considered going further. He didn't think Elena would stop him; not after what she told him just hours before in the car. But he knew this wasn't the time or place.

He rose to his feet, this time placing his hand on her cheek. His hand cupped her cheek so perfectly – like they were two pieces of a puzzle clicking into place. Her hand remained on his shoulder, and his eyes danced across her face, while she couldn't take her eyes off of his. She watched as his eyes gravitated to her lips again and again.

"Elena," Elijah whispered suddenly. "We must be on our way." His eyes never left her lips.

"Yeah," Elena breathed. "After you."

There was still considerable distance between the two of them, and they both longed to close it. Elena took a step closer, and Elijah felt her warm breath on his chest.

"Elena," he urged, lifting her chin with his finger to meet his eyes. "We really must go."

Elena didn't say anything. She hardly even moved. Slowly, she slid her hand down Elijah's chest. His nipple was hard. She felt like she might explode.

"You're freezing," Elijah stated. Sharing a bed would be considerably warmer than here, he thought.

Before Elena could react, Elijah scooped her up in his arms like he had done at the house. Instead of taking to the sky again, Elijah opted for ground transportation. As he took off in a sprint, Elena couldn't help but notice he was still half naked as she was once again clinging to his chest again for her life.

"Elijah, your coat."

Elijah stopped abruptly, but his grip on Elena never wavered. Elijah figured they were already about a mile away from where he had left his coat. "I've got plenty of them." He took off again.

After a couple minutes, Elijah reached the end of the tree line. He stopped more gradually this time, for which Elena was thankful, since she figured she would be suffering from whiplash for the next couple days from last time. Elena lifted her head from the crook of Elijah's neck and looked around her. They were standing in a large open field, and in the distance Elena spotted what looked like a newly-built mansion.

"That's your house?" Elena asked, as Elijah set her to her feet.

"Well, I don't live here, but yes. This is my house," he replied, motioning for her to walk alongside him. He placed his hand on the small of her back – another place where it felt like it belonged.

"Why do you own a house if you don't live in it?" Elena asked, taking quick steps to keep up with Elijah's large strides.

Elijah slowed his pace to accommodate her human speed. "I keep it solely as a safe house. It wouldn't be very safe if I frequented it often, as it would be very easy to find."

Elena found herself regretting ever thinking reviving Elijah was a mistake. "I'm glad you're here," she said after a pause.

"I'm glad I'm here, too."

Elijah and Elena continued towards the house in silence. She was in awe at its size. It was easily twice as large as Damon and Stefan's house.

Stefan. Elena had forgotten about Stefan. If Klaus was around, shouldn't that mean Stefan was, too?

"Elijah," Elena began. He turned to look at her. "If Klaus is here, where is Stefan?"

He hesitated. "Stefan is back, too."

Elena stopped walking. Elijah stopped a few steps in front of her and turned around expectantly as she glared at him. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"What's the problem!" Elena exclaimed. "You're supposed to be helping me find Stefan, but when you finally get a lead, you bring me away from him?" Elena was livid.

"Stefan is still with Klaus; therefore I will not risk taking you to him. Rogue vampires are dangerous, Elena. They are sneaky and they are untrustworthy," Elijah explained.

"Untrustworthy? Stefan is the best man I know! If anyone should be called sneaky and untrustworthy, that would be you, Elijah." Elena turned to head back towards the forest.

Elijah was in front of her in an instant. "You must put yourself in my shoes, Elena. You _are_ in my shoes. Klaus is giving you the opportunity to be reunited with someone you love, and you aren't even thinking twice before taking it. Just as I did. Who's to say he won't do the same thing to you?"

Elena was furious, but she knew Elijah was right. She sighed. "I just wish you would have told me everything."

"I apologize. I planned to, but my top priority was getting you to safety." Elijah took Elena's hand in his.

"I understand."

Elijah and Elena walked in silence for the rest of the way. When they reached the porch of the house, Elijah pulled a brick from the wall to reveal a small hole, in which sat a key. He removed it and carefully replaced the brick, then unlocked the front door of his house.

"Welcome home, Elena." He pushed open the door and motioned for Elena to enter. He followed close behind her as she took in her surroundings.

"This is like… a museum. It's huge. And so… pretty," Elena said in amazement.

"Well I've had a few years to perfect the decorating," Elijah smiled as he stepped in front of Elena. "Are you up for the grand tour right now or would you like the express trip to your bedroom?"

"A bed sounds perfect right now," Elena said, yawning as she thought of sleep.

"Very well." By now, Elena had lost count of how many times Elijah had effortlessly lifted her in his arms. She had to admit – it was an amazing feeling, to be cradled so gently but such a strong, ancient creature as Elijah. Not to mention beautiful. She could definitely get used to repeatedly being face-to-face with her guardian.

He carried her up the double staircase near the entrance, and to a bedroom quite a ways down the hall. She could only imagine how many times she would get lost trying to find the exit. But, after all, it was a safe house. And the bedroom was probably the safest room in the entire place.

They arrived at a large, double French door. "Could you do me a favour and turn that doorknob, Ms. Gilbert?" Elena loved it when he called her that. The way it rolled off his ancient, foreign tongue was to die for. She obliged, and Elijah carried her through the doorway, past a fireplace and sofa, to the largest bed Elena had ever seen. It had to be twice the size of a King-sized bed, she thought.

"Here we are," Elijah cooed as he placed Elena gently on the bed. She climbed under the covers then turned to look at Elijah. "Thank you," she said as she closed her eyes.

"I wish you would stop saying that," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Elena's legs through the comforter.

"Why?" she asked lazily.

"Because I am only repaying you for what you did for me. And I fear I never will be able to," he said darkly. "I only hope I do not fail you."

Elena shushed him. "You've already done so much for me, Elijah. No matter what happens from here, I will always be grateful to have you."

Elijah smiled. He leaned over Elena's body and kissed her gently on her forehead. "Goodnight, Elena."

He anticipated questions, and pleads for his company, but she was already asleep. Elijah felt he should do a quick tour of the premises to make sure everything was secure, but he had done so only a week or so prior, just before the sacrifice. He knew that if they had managed to kill Klaus, he would need somewhere to keep Elena until everything had blown over.

So he decided to stay. Elena hadn't asked him to, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. He removed his dress pants and shoes, and climbed into the other side of the massive bed. It was large enough that she would never even notice his presence. Elijah drifted off into the closest thing a vampire could ever come to sleep - a of state of un-consciousness that never brought much rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

_Dig__ging a hole and the walls are caving in  
><em>_Behind me air's getting thin but I'm trying  
><em>_I'm breathing in  
><em>_Come find me_

_It hasn't felt like this before  
>It hasn't felt like home, before you<em>

**"The Fear You Won't Fall" - Joshua Radin**


	9. Chapter 9: On Love, On Life

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I hope you like this one, I think this is where sh*t starts to get real ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: On Love, On Life<strong>

_So I sit here carving words i__nto the wall  
><em>_Words that remind me of just how I was  
><em>_I never felt as old an lonely  
><em>_As I felt when I was young and in love_

* * *

><p>When he woke up the next morning, he found a tiny arm draped across his still bare chest.<p>

If he could have his way, the two of them would never leave that bed. But Elijah knew that they had business to attend to.

"Elena," he whispered into her hair. Her head had come to rest on his bicep in the night.

She stirred. She opened her eyes slightly to see Elijah's bare chest. She sat up abruptly.

"Elena, love. It's me. Elijah," he cooed, caressing her arm with his free hand.

As Elena sat up she took in his shining brown eyes and tousled hair. "Did we…" she began.

"Oh, no, love. I lost my jacket in the forest, remember?" Elijah chuckled.

"Right," Elena said, rubbing her eyes.

"I hate to wake you from your peaceful rest but we have business to attend to," Elijah said as he watched Elena slowly sit up, crossing her legs.

"Could our first order of business be finding me some food? Or a shower? Or some… clothes?" Elena asked, looking down at the shirt that took over her entire body.

"Of course, love. There's a bathroom right through that door, and I stocked the fridge a little over a week ago with human food. I'm afraid I don't have much of a wardrobe here for you to choose from, but I believe you could find something decent to wear in that closet, over there," Elijah said, pointing around the room.

"Thanks," Elena said, rolling out of bed.

Elijah left the room to let Elena get ready in peace. He went down to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for Elena, and to get a blood bag for himself.

After eating, Elijah led Elena to the living room. He took a seat on the leather loveseat, and Elena sat across from him on the couch.

"Have you spoken to Damon yet?" Elena asked.

"No. I haven't contacted anyone yet, nor have they contacted me. Which means nothing is wrong, or Klaus has slaughtered everyone," Elijah said plainly. Elena punched him. He shrugged. "You must know by now, Elena, that at any moment something could happen and your life would be completely changed."

"Oh, believe me, I'm well aware," Elena said, rolling her eyes.

Elijah frowned. "I know you do." His eyes were full of sorrow. Elena had never witnessed him feeling sorry for a human – not even while making preparations for the sacrifice, when he knew full well there was a good chance she wouldn't make it out alive. "I think it may be best if we wait," Elijah said after a long moment.

"For what?"

"For Damon or Katarina to contact us. Damon must understand that I am taking you to safety and would do nothing to disrupt that; that's probably why he hasn't been in touch. I'm sorry I upset you when I suggested he was dead," Elijah began. "Having been around so long I have witnessed much death. To me, it's more of a fact of life than a tragedy," he said, casting his eyes to the floor. "I'm afraid I have come to forget the value of life."

"Yeah, well, it's not like Damon is alive anyway," Elena smiled half-heartedly.

Elijah chuckled. "Correct."

"What about Alaric and Jeremy, then?" Elena asked, attempting to keep her focus on what was truly important at the moment.

"It's the same. Alaric knows I am taking you to safety. Plus it's only 11 am. It's my understanding that some humans enjoy sleeping well past the crack of dawn."

Elena sighed. "I hope you're right."

"Me too," he said grimly.

Elijah and Elena sat in silence for a little while, each of them deciding what their next move would be. Elena couldn't stand the thought of her being safe while everyone she love's lives could be in jeopardy, but she knew there was no way Elijah would ever let her leave. And as Stefan told her, putting herself in harm's way didn't make her a martyr, it made her an idiot. Meanwhile, Elijah was playing a game of chess with Elena's life. He was trying to figure out what move he could make that wouldn't endanger his Queen. Because if he made the wrong one, even Klaus's pawns would be in position for a checkmate.

Elijah was the first to break the silence. "If we haven't heard from Alaric or Damon in 12 hours, we will give them a call."

"And if they don't answer?"

"Well then I'll go find them."

"You're going to leave me here all alone?" Elena asked, unaware if it was Elijah's protection, or his attention that she dreaded being without.

Elijah looked into Elena's brown puppy-dog eyes. "I will do everything in my power to ensure that you are not left alone. Perhaps I will try to contact John Gilbert or one of your supernatural friends." Elijah stood up and walked across the room to share the couch with Elena. "Your safety is my number one priority."

Over the past few days Elena had not shed a tear despite all that was going on around her. Not even when she had been gagged and bound by Klaus, or when she lie awake in bed thinking of Stefan and everyone else that she had lost. She had been too busy trying to protect herself to think about anything else. But now, in this moment, when Elijah had promised her his full protection, all the tears that had threatened to fall were now finally rising to the surface.

"What's the matter?" Elijah asked, taking Elena's hand. "Have I said something to upset you?"

Elena tried to fight back the tears and attempt to speak, but she couldn't calm herself long enough to get one word out.

Elijah was unaccustomed to dealing with as many human emotions as he had been faced with in the past couple weeks. He had wished he had a guidebook, illustrating exactly what to do in a situation such as this. He couldn't understand what may have caused her to cry. He thought back to the last thing he said – he thought he had promised her his protection. Was that some sort of insult in the human mind?

Elijah had attended many funerals in his time, and remembered that he had seen people hugging each other at each of them. He thought that that was something people did to greet each other, but he figured that if he witnessed it in a place where emotions ran high and people were often crying, it may be the correct thing to do in this situation. Elijah prided himself on his problem-solving abilities.

"Shh, shh Elena. I'm sorry," he whispered as he pulled her into an embrace. Holding her felt right. Not just in this moment, but in the grand scheme of things. Just like his palm on her cheek or his hand on the small of her back, he felt as if their bodies were designed to fit together. He thought that maybe he was experiencing these feelings for her because he still had feelings for Katherine, but he had never felt this way with her before. Elena may be the doppelganger – but their faces were the only resemblance.

"Do you believe in fate, Elena?" he asked, after a couple minutes as he stroked her hair. Her head rested on his chest, and his chin on her head.

She sniffled. "What?"

"When I met Katherine, I was certain she was the one. I thought she existed solely for the purpose of being with me. I loved her. I needed her. But she neither loved nor needed me in return. When we touched I felt nothing, and when we slept together I felt empty. But she was the first woman I was ever with, and the first I ever loved, and I thought that meant we would be together forever. Until she left me. That day I vowed never to love – or even care – again."

While Elena wasn't thrilled to be hearing about Elijah's love life, especially when it happened to be with the woman whose shadow she felt she was always in, his voice calmed her. His stories never failed to entertain her. They transported her to a different time, which she always found to be fascinating. His voice, story, and the protection that his embrace provided her made her forget about her problems for a little while.

"So I'm guessing you gave up believing in fate, then," Elena said, as she lifted her head to see his face. His hand fell from her head to her shoulder.

"That's what I thought, too," he said, looking into her red, puffy eyes.

Elijah held Elena as they gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. Elena got lost in his – they say the eyes are the doorway to the soul, but in Elijah's case, his soul resided in Europe, in a time centuries before this moment. Looking into his eyes was like looking into the past.

Elena, on the other hand, oozed innocence and mortality. She had not seen all that Elijah had seen. She was days away from 18 years old, which to a human is a milestone – but to a vampire, more like a minute.

Elijah knew Elena had her whole life ahead of her, yet. Her life may be much shorter than his, but all the more important. Elijah had lived the lifetime of many men. Elena would only live one – if she was lucky. And he would do anything he could not to rob her of the one short life that she was granted at birth.

"Did you change your mind?" Elena asked. Elijah was caught off guard.

"Sorry?"

"About fate. You said you had _thought_ you had given up on fate."

"Oh," Elijah paused. His mind had wandered since he began talking of Katarina and his life all that time ago. "Yes."

"What changed it?" Elena asked, never looking away from his face.

"Time," he said simply, looking at his hand in his lap. His other hand still rested on Elena's shoulder.

Elena sighed. "Oh."

Elijah looked back up at her. "You do not want to listen to me drivel on about fate and love and all of that worthlessness," he said, shaking his head.

"It's not worthless," she urged. Elena took Elijah's hand in hers and held it in his lap. He smiled.

"Yes, well… There are other matters that need to be tended to at the moment."

"Just give me a name."

"A name?" Elijah asked. He did not want to give her a name.

"The name of the girl who changed your mind," she smiled.

"I'm afraid if I did so you would think me a fool." He looked back up at Elena, who was still smiling. Her smile calmed him. He hoped he could never see that smile wiped away from her face.

She squeezed his hand. "I promise you I won't. What are the chances I'll know her, anyway?"

"You know them."

"Oh, that makes it even more exciting!" she giggled. She sat up and tucked her legs in under her. Elijah's hand dropped from her shoulder, and she gripped it with her free hand. "Come on."

He sighed. "If you must know… it's Stefan."

Elena's jaw dropped. "You… you mean… Stefan Salvatore?"

"I have no love for Stefan, before your mind goes there," he assured her. His eyes bounced from their bound hands to her eyes as he spoke.

"Oh, wow. Way too late for that."

"I simply mean Stefan and his love for you… for Katarina," he looked into her eyes. "He gives me hope that one day I would meet someone – perhaps even human – to love. And maybe one day I would come to grips with the fact that Katarina will always be a part of my life."

"Oh." Elena didn't know why she felt disappointed. She didn't know what she expected to hear – certainly not that he had fallen for her – no! That would be ridiculous. They had hardly spent enough time together before these past couple nights. He had hinted that he _possibly_ felt something, and she had taken that to mean he had feelings for her. But she figured that he was simply a horny vampire, who had happened across a girl who looked like his first love.

Her grip on his hands loosened. He noticed this and let them go.

"However," Elijah began. Elena's heart skipped a beat. "It is his love for you that has driven him insane. I can only hope that this would never happen to me."

"Why not? It's romantic, in a… vampire sort of way." She didn't believe it, and she knew she didn't believe it. One would have to be a fool to believe that a rabid vampire hunting down the girl he "loved" was romantic. But it was Stefan, and he was still her boyfriend. She still loved him.

"Sure, if you're into that sort of thing," Elijah looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "And if you are… I wish you had told me sooner."

Elena shoved him, and tried to force back a smile. "Shut up."

Just then, Elijah's phone rang. Elena jumped to her feet.

"Elijah," he greeted.

"_It's Alaric."_

"Who is it?" Elena interjected. Elijah put a finger to his mouth to shush her.

"Alaric. Great to hear from you. How are you?"

"_Jeremy and I are safe. I called Elena's friends, too, to warn them."_

"Good. What about John Gilbert?"

"_Klaus and Stefan don't know he's alive."_

"Oh, that's perfect. I need you to phone him for me."

"Ask if he knows where Damon is!" Elena urged.

"_What about?"_

"I need you to tell him-" Elena cut him off.

"Damon!"

Elijah let out an aggravated sigh. "Wait, before I continue, have you heard from Damon or Katarina?"

"_No. I tried calling Damon but no luck."_

"Oh. Very well then. I need you to-" Elena interrupted again.

"What did he say?"

"He hasn't heard from him," he whispered. Speaking into the phone, he told Alaric to write down an address and send John Gilbert to it. "Tell him to be certain there is no one following him. Tell him to make frequent pit stops, or to get on and off the highway every so often. If he notices anything suspicious, tell him to return home, if he is hasn't gotten very far. Have him call when he gets close."

"_And what do Jeremy and I do?"_

"Nothing. If you are safe, it is best to stay put. If Klaus and Stefan haven't come by already, they may be waiting for you to leave. Have either of them been invited into your house?"

"_Uhh, I don't know. When Klaus took over my body, maybe?"_

"No, he still couldn't enter without permission."

"_Then to my knowledge, no. Ask Elena."_

Elijah turned to Elena. She shook her head no.

"She says not."

"_Good. Should I get their friends here?"_

"No. I think they're all safe, for they are all supernatural. They can defend themselves better than you could."

"_So wouldn't it be safer for them to be with me?"_

Elijah stopped to think. "Perhaps. If they can get to your house safely and unnoticed, then by all means do."

"_Okay. I'm gonna call John. I'll call to check in a little later."_

"I may not be here, later. But John will. You can speak to him."

"_Alright. Tell Elena her brother and I are safe and we love her."_

"Yes. Good luck, Alaric."

Elijah hung up and turned to Elena. "John Gilbert should be on his way here shortly. We arrived in minutes, but it should take a regular car on the highway around an hour. When he arrives, I will meet him at the edge of the tree line, and when I see to it that the two of you are alright I will leave."

"Where are you going?"

"To find your lover, of course."

"Is it safe? Why would we leave if they could never even find us here?"

"_We_ are not leaving. I am. And, because, if this is not settled soon, Klaus may turn Mystic Falls upside down in your pursuit. Literally. Upside down."

Elena sat back down on the couch, but she didn't say anything.

"You will be safe, Elena. I wouldn't leave if I didn't believe it. Your father died for you once already."

"I know." She did know. She knew that she was safe in Elijah's house. She knew Elijah and John would do anything he could to protect her. "Just be safe, okay?"

Elijah smiled. He cupped her cheek with his hand, something he found himself doing almost subconsciously. "Oh, Elena. Such a worrier."

"I just don't want to see anyone else I care about get hurt, is all."

"I appreciate your concern, but I won't get hurt. I assure you." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and smiled as he heard Elena's breath catch and her heart beat faster. "You know, I never really thought you would be the one worrying about me. After you killed me – twice."

"You didn't get the point after I brought you back to life? Twice?"

"Hmm, I suppose I didn't catch the hint." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Everything is going to work out, love."

Elena nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><em>So I sit here carving words i<em>_nto the wall  
><em>_Words that remind me of just how I was  
><em>_I never felt as old an lonely  
><em>_As I felt when I was young and in love_

**"On Love, On Life" - Bayside**

**(if you were to check out any of the songs or bands or singers that I've used in this, make it this one. Bayside is my favourite band soo... they are awesome. Yeah.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Hammers And Strings

****I own nothing, and have nothing to do with The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Daniel Gillies would already be signed as a series regular for next season and the show would be renamed "The Elijah Show"****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Ten: Hammers And Strings<span>**

_Give me something to believe in, a breath from the breathing  
>So write it down, I don't think that I'll close my eyes<br>'Cause lately I'm not dreaming, so what's the point in sleeping?  
>It's just that at night, I've got nowhere to hide<em>

* * *

><p>When Damon opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was. He was lying in a bed somewhere, and the curtains were open and the sun was pouring into the room, and into his eyes. He went to rub them, but found that his arms were bound to the headboard of the bed. He was only thankful that he was still wearing his ring, because if he wasn't, he would have no way of getting out of the sun to avoid burning to death.<p>

After his eyes adjusted to the light, he took in his surroundings. The room wasn't very large, but it was done up nicely. The furniture was modern looking, with grey slate flooring, sleek black dressers that appeared to have no handles, and a red, white and black striped rug that matched the comforter.

Not only did he have no idea where he was, but he couldn't think of _why _he was there either. He had no memory of anything that had happened after he and Katherine fought an older, blonde man at a party they were attending. He hoped that after defeating the man, he had gotten piss drunk and wound up in some woman's bed.

Boy, was he wrong.

"Ah, you're awake. Good." At the door stood Klaus, the Original.

"What am I doing here?" Damon asked. He tried to break free of the shackles holding his arms and legs down.

"Shh, shh, Mr. Salvatore. I mean you no harm. I merely am here to ask of you a simple favour." Klaus made his way over to the bed, and pulled out a small key from his pocket. "And then you are free to go."

"Forget it," he spat.

"But Mr. Salvatore, your friends' lives depend on it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have the ever pleasant Katarina tied up in another room, as well. And I'm afraid if you can't help me, I am going to have to tour Mystic Falls to find somebody who can."

"I don't care about Mystic Falls."

"You may not, but your darling Elena does. Everyone she loves – the ones I didn't already kill – is there."

Damon rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well, it's Elena, actually. She has gone missing. I was hoping maybe you could tell me where I might find her."

"Why would I know where she is?"

"Because you helped her escape. With my brother, Elijah. Remember?"

Damon furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean… from the party?"

"Precisely."

Damon paused. "You were Neil, weren't you?"

"Bingo! Now all I need is your help to find Ms. Gilbert – I mean her no harm, either. It is your brother who wishes to find her."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"That doesn't matter. He is with me. To save your life, actually."

"I know that. Let me see him."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mr. Salvatore. You may appeal to that shred of humanity he has managed to retain after years of being a vampire. And I can't have my rogue vampire going all soft on me, now can I?"

Damon had no idea what to do. He knew he had to get out of wherever it was that he was being help captive in, and to do that he had to get rid of Klaus. He couldn't think of where to send him that would be safe.

"Did you try her house, maybe?"

"Oh, what a grand idea, Mr. Salvatore. I never would have thought of that."

"My house?"

"Yes."

The thing is, Damon knew exactly where Elena was. While going over the procedure for escaping the sacrifice, Elijah informed him of a house he had up in the forest in the next town over that he would take Elena to for safe keeping. He had to have taken her there. He said if he felt the lives of Elena's friends and family were endangered, also, he would bring them there too.

"John Gilbert's house," Damon said after a while.

"Nonsense. He is dead."

"Exactly. The house is empty, and nearby. You would never have thought to look there."

"Very well. Stefan and I will go check, and if we find her, you are good to go."

"No. Not a chance! I told you where she would be; now you have to let me go. That was the deal."

Klaus laughed. "As if I would be that dumb."

With that, Klaus was out the door. As soon as he, Stefan, and a few henchmen were out the front door, Katherine came into Damon's room.

"Took you long enough," she said, walking over to the bed.

"Katherine? How did you-"

"Shut up. No time for explanations. We need to get out of here while we still can."

Using the key she had used to unlock her own shackles, Katherine released Damon.

"There. You're good to go."

Damon rubbed his wrists. "What happened?"

"I told you there's no time for talking, Damon. We have to go."

"But where are we? How will we know how to get out? And you can't be in the sun!" Damon ran over to the window to draw the curtains closed. Before he did, he took a look out the window. "Wait."

"What?"

"I know where we are," he said, turning to look at Katherine. "I've been here before."

"You've lived for a hundred years. I'm sure you've been all over the place."

"Please, I've lived far longer than a hundred years." Katherine rolled her eyes. "I was here last week."

"Fine. Where are we?"

"This is the place Klaus brought Elijah's body when he killed him. This is where he keeps the dead bodies of his entire _family._"

Katherine didn't speak. Damon closed the blinds and started towards the door.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!" Katherine exclaimed, jumping to stop Damon in his path.

"I have no choice. Hide out here for the day, and when it's dark you can leave. That's the only solution."

"Wait. Can Klaus be in the sun?"

"Of course he can," he snapped. "And he can shift into a wolf, so in one form or another, yes, he can be in the sun."

Katherine sighed. "Fine. I'll stay here. But you have to come back for me!"

Damon laughed. "Why would I come back here? If I manage to escape once, I would never return."

"But I have no clue where I am. I would have no chance of escaping without you."

Damon thought for a second, sighed, then explained where they were. He told her about the coffins that were likely somewhere downstairs. He told her to get down there and hide out for the day, and come nightfall, to travel north through the forest until she hit the highway. "When you get there, you'll know where you are."

Katherine nodded. "Be safe, Damon."

Damon was caught off guard. "What?"

"I said be safe."

"I know that, but why are _you _telling _me _to be safe?"

Katherine sighed. "Because even though I prefer not to show it, I care about you, Damon."

Damon looked into her eyes. Without warning, she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Damon was frozen in place. A kiss from Katerina was the last thing he was expecting. "I know I'm not Elena, but you could always pretend."

What? Has Katherine gone mad? Katherine had admitted to loving both Stefan and Damon when she brought him the cure for his wolf bite, but it was always Stefan. She would always choose Stefan over Damon. And now, when he was finally ready to move on, she was doing all she could to hold him back. "Uh, okay. I'm gonna go now."

Before Katherine could say anything else, Damon was out the door.

Damon was soon out of the building, having made quick work of the human guards around it. He made his way to the forest where he had found Elijah and Elena, and just as he told Katherine, he made his way north to the highway. It wasn't long before he arrived at a pit stop, with a gas station and a McDonald's. He watched as a young woman put gas in her car. He made sure she was traveling alone. As she made her way into the store to pay for her gas, Damon stopped her. "Give me your keys," he said, locking eyes with her. She said nothing, and handed over her car keys. "Now go inside and pay for the gas, please. Phone for a cab, or for someone to come pick you up and go home." She nodded. That was easy.

Damon climbed in the woman's old, beaten up Volvo. It was a step down from what he was used to driving, but it would have to do. He debated returning home to check up on Mystic Falls and maybe give Elijah a call, but he was certain he had taken Elena to his house, and he still remembered the address. So he made his way there.

It was nearing 2 pm, and Elena was in the kitchen fixing herself lunch. "Do you want anything, Elijah?" she called to the living room.

"No thanks, love. I'll eat on the road," he called back.

"Gross," Elena whispered, giggling.

Elijah's phone rang again. "John Gilbert," he stated, standing up to join Elena in the kitchen. She nodded at him to answer it.

"Elijah," he greeted.

After briefly explaining where they would meet, Elijah made his way to the front door. "I'll be right back."

She nodded once more as she watched Elijah step out the front door and literally, in a flash, he was at the other side of the trees to meet John. After a minute or two, he pulled over to the side of the road where Elijah was standing. He rolled down the passenger window to speak to him.

"What do I do with my car?"

"There is a clearing in the trees a short distance from here. I will lead you there."

Taking a look to make sure there was no one around, Elijah quickly made his way to a small gap in the tree line. You couldn't even tell it was there, because of the bushes and tree branches growing in the path, but Elijah pushed them aside to reveal a small dirt driveway. John carefully pulled his car in, and followed Elijah to the clearing that he was talking about. John got out of the car, and Elijah began covering it with fallen leaves and branches. John offered to help, but Elijah was done within seconds.

"Now. Follow me. I will explain what is to happen next on the way there."

When Elijah and John arrived at the door, Elena had just finished cleaning her dishes from lunch. She quickly turned to see who was there.

"It's only us, love," Elijah assured her. Elijah invited John to sit down on the couch, and Elena made her way to the living room as well.

"I have gone over everything with your father, Elena. He will explain to you what my next move will be, as I would like to arrive in Mystic Falls before sundown." He turned to make his way to the door, and Elena followed.

"Be careful," Elena whispered when they reached the door.

Elijah smiled and took her hand in his, kissing it. "I promise I will be safe," he said, lips lingering over her hand.

Elena wrapped her free hand around Elijah's neck. What happened next was something Elena had vowed she would never do - at least as long as she was still with Stefan. But in this moment, the only thing Elena could think about was Elijah, and the danger he was putting himself in to protect her. Elena pulled her other hand from Elijah's and rested it on his chest.

Gently, Elena pulled Elijah's face to meet hers. Elijah cautiously placed one hand softly on her hip, as she covered his lips with hers.

The two of them had been thinking about this moment for days, but neither anticipated it actually happening. Elena's failed attempts to get Elijah to admit any clear feelings he had for her, and Elijah not wanting to cause Elena to be unfaithful hindered the arrival of this moment, but when it happened, any and all other problems ceased to exist.

It was a gentle kiss, but it lasted for nearly a minute. Elijah could feel tears streaming down Elena's face, and he wanted to wipe them, but he couldn't imagine ever breaking the contact. Instead, Elijah placed his free hand on the small of her back, with the other still resting on her hip, and gently pulled her body to meet his. The noise Elena made at this extra contact drove Elijah wild. Had John Gilbert not been in the next room, Elijah couldn't think of any other reason _not _to rip off all of Elena's clothes and take her in this very moment.

But this moment was so pure and innocent. They both knew it could be the last time they ever saw each other. Elena was saying goodbye to the man that had vowed to stop at nothing to protect her. Elijah was saying goodbye to the most beautiful girl he had ever met – not just in looks, but in personality and soul. Though neither would admit it, they clearly had feelings for each other, and they were rising to the surface in this moment of fear. Elena was afraid she would never see Elijah again, and it would all be her fault. She knew she would regret never having at least kissed Elijah before he died, and this was potentially her last opportunity. She had hardly expected Elijah to respond the way he had - he kissed her softly, and she fought to keep her desperation from being evident. It was a goodbye kiss. A thank-you kiss. A this-may-be-the-last-time-I-see-you-and-if-I-don't-at-least-kiss-you-it-would-be-my-greatest-regret kiss.

Elijah wished this moment could have lasted forever, but he knew if he ever wished to relive it, he needed to take care of Klaus first. He slowly pulled his lips from hers, and Elena whimpered at the break in contact. Neither of them opened their eyes, and their hands didn't move from their positions on the other's body.

"If this is to ever happen again," Elijah whispered, his voice raw with emotion. "I must see to it that Klaus is no longer a threat." He opened his eyes and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. "I wish to be with you in peace, with nothing on my mind but what I am going to do to _you _next."

Elena nodded, making an effort to steady her shaking legs and dropped her arms to Elijah's waist. She hugged him tightly, and he kissed her on the forehead. "Do not worry about me, love."

She pulled away from the embrace and took a small step back. Elijah found it difficult to the same, but the sooner he took care of Klaus, the sooner she could be back in his arms.

"Hurry back," she whispered.

"So you're over Stefan, are you?" John Gilbert said, raising an eyebrow as Elena came to sit down in the living room.

"It was simply a goodbye kiss. I figured I owed him one, since he's going to save my life, and all."

"You owe him nothing. You brought him back from the dead – twice now, right? And he nearly drained you dry after you did it."

Elena didn't reply. She found herself wishing Elijah had sent Alaric here, instead.

After a while, John spoke again. "Alaric and Jeremy are safe."

"I know."

"And they're going to be coming up here. Probably tomorrow at dawn."

"Okay."

"Elena," he began. He reached to hold her hand, but she pulled it away. "What did I do?"

"I'm not _over _Stefan. That kiss meant nothing."

"Oh. I'm sorry I accused you, Elena."

"Good."

"I just hope this search for Stefan doesn't prove to be for nothing, is all."

The two of them sat in silence for a good remainder of the day. Elena gave him a quick tour of the house – or at least what she knew of it. She then returned to the room she had shared with Elijah the night before to lie down on the bed. She needed a moment alone to think.

After a little while, the door opened. Elena couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who it was coming through the door.

"Stefan!" Elena jumped out of bed, but hurried to the other side of it. She didn't know what state he would be in, or if he would know who she was.

"It's okay, Elena. It's me. Come here," he cooed, making his way to join her on the other side of the bed.

"Are you okay, Stefan?"

"I'm perfectly fine! There's nothing wrong with me. I'm still the Stefan you used to love," he said with a smile.

Elena paused. "Used to? I still love you even though you left, Stefan."

"No, no. You don't." He came to stand a few feet in front of her by the side of the bed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your dad told me what happened."

"What do you mean? Nothing happened! Nothing that means anything, at least. I told him that I still loved you! I don't feel that way about Elijah, Stefan. John knows that."

"Oh, well I suppose I should have let him continue to speak before I killed him," he shrugged. Elena's eyes widened and her jaw fell open. Stefan laughed. "Oh, I'm only kidding, Elena."

Elena sighed in relief.

"I didn't kill him; it was _Klaus_ who killed him." Stefan turned to face the open door. "Klaus! In here! I found her!"

In a flash, Klaus came in the door to the bedroom. "Ms. Gilbert! What a pleasure it is to see you again," he smiled.

"Where's Elijah?" Elena demanded.

"Oh, don't worry about Elijah. I took care of him," Stefan said. "It was a good thing you left the dagger in the forest when you brought him back to life."

Elena couldn't believe it. Klaus and Stefan had killed John and Elijah. She was all alone with them. She knew she was next. "What about Alaric? Where is he?"

"Ah, Alaric. I forgot about him! He was so helpful when I first came to town that I would hate to see him go," Klaus began. "But I'm afraid he must. Stefan, would you mind taking care of that?"

Stefan nodded. "I must be on my way, but I'll see you again, Elena. Don't worry."

Stefan left the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>*GASP* Stefan's back! What! <strong>

**Haha, hope you enjoyed it, Elijah and Elena finally kissed! Thanks for sticking it out for ten chapters waiting for this moment. If only John Gilbert hadn't been around...**

_Give me something to believe in, a breath from the breathing  
>So write it down, I don't think that I'll close my eyes<br>'Cause lately I'm not dreaming, so what's the point in sleeping?  
>It's just that at night, I've got nowhere to hide<em>

**"Hammers And Strings" - Jack's Mannequin**


	11. Chapter 11: Nothing Left To Lose

**A/N: I sadly have nothing to do with TVD, books or television.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Nothing Left To Lose<strong>

_Something's in the air tonig__ht  
><em>_The sky's alive with a burning light  
><em>_You can mark my words something's about to break_

* * *

><p>Elena was startled awake by the bedroom door shutting loudly. "Sorry," John whispered.<p>

Elena started to cry, and John sat on the edge of the bed. "Shh, shh. What's wrong, Elena?"

But Elena couldn't speak. She couldn't hold back her tears long enough, and when she did try to get a word out, her breath would catch.

"It's going to be okay, Elena. Elijah will be back soon, I'm sure. Alaric called. He said he has Bonnie and Caroline, and they'll all be here in the morning. It's okay." John pulled Elena into his arms, and she buried her face in his chest as he stroked her head. She slowly calmed down.

"What if they don't show? What if Elijah dies trying to save me? It's just like the sacrifice. Everyone I love is in danger because of me, and there's nothing I can do," she said into her father's shirt.

"Elijah is willing to die for you, Elena. Your life is more valuable to him than his. If he dies, know that he died for a purpose that he cares about very deeply." That started Elena crying once more.

"Shh, Elena. Why don't you come downstairs for some dinner? You need to keep your strength up. Just in case." Elena said nothing, but she stood up. "Good," John said, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her down the stairs.

After a brief meal, Elena went back upstairs. It was nearly 9 pm, and they hadn't heard from Elijah or Damon yet. "Will you wake me when Alaric arrives?" she called from the top of the stairs. John was washing dishes.

"Of course."

Elena made her way back to the bedroom, and stripped from the clothes that she had found in Elijah's closet. She had managed to find a relatively small pair of sweat pants and an undershirt that she wore as a tank top. She changed into a pair of Elijah's boxers and an old t-shirt of his. The shirt smelled like him. Everything in the room did, in fact, and it comforted her. She was asleep within minutes of getting in bed. She was truly exhausted.

She awoke to a knock on the door. She opened her eyes to see that it was still dark out, but she thought Alaric wouldn't arrive until the sun was up. "Come in," she called.

But when the door opened, it was Damon who walked in. She sat up right away. "Is this another dream?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"What? No," he whispered. Elena climbed out of bed and started towards him. "Whose clothes are you wear—_oof_." Damon was interrupted by Elena flinging herself into his arms. "Hi," he smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe you're here," she said finally.

"Yeah, me neither. Where's Elijah?"

"He left."

"Why would he leave you all alone?" he shouted. Elena pulled away from his arms but he held onto hers.

"I'm not alone. John is here."

"Yes, but he's hardly capable of protecting you."

"Well that doesn't matter, Damon. You're here."

Damon smiled at the thought that Elena trusted him with her life. "Where did he go, anyway?"

"I don't really know. I think to find Klaus. I never asked John," she shrugged.

"Come on," Damon said, pulling Elena toward the door.

"What are we doing?"

"Talking to John."

"Elijah didn't tell me much. He told me he was going to go make sure Klaus didn't tear up Mystic Falls. He spent more time explaining what to do with Elena should he not return," John explained. "Maybe when Alaric gets here he'll know more."

Damon wasn't pleased with that explanation. "I'm calling him," he said, leaving in search of a phone.

"Damon, don't," John pleaded, but he was already dialling.

Elena took this moment alone to talk to John. "I need you to promise me you won't say anything about the kiss."

"To who? Damon?"

"To anyone. Especially Stefan."

"Oh, please Elena. I'm not that much of a fool," he smiled. She smiled back.

Damon returned. "No answer." Elena's heart sank.

"He's probably busy kicking some Original ass," John assured them.

It was 5:30 in the morning, and the sun would be rising soon. "When did Alaric say they were getting here?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. He said not to expect them before dawn. I can give him a call but I would imagine they would have left by now," John replied.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure they have." Elena turned to Damon. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm here," he shrugged.

"Did you make sure it was safe before you left? Where did you park?" John insisted.

"The car wasn't mine. I ditched it miles away from here, so if anyone was following me they're probably lost."

"_If?_ You aren't sure if someone was following you or not?"

"No, I don't know. I was more focused on getting here so I could protect Elena."

"Yes, well, if someone followed you here it will be much more difficult to protect her now that they know where we are!" John shouted. He stood up from his chair and started pacing around the room.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure we're fine."

John shook his head, and Elena gave Damon a shove.

"Don't worry, Elena," he whispered. "You wanted to see Stefan again; maybe this is the best way."

An hour later there was a knock on the door. John looked at Damon, and he nodded for him to open it. Damon wrapped a protective arm around Elena and pulled her in close.

John peeked out the window. "It's Alaric." Damon relaxed.

John opened the door and Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline rushed in. They all had over night bags with them, and Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline dumped them by the door before rushing to Elena. Damon stood up and walked over to where Alaric and John stood.

After a round of hugs, Elena served Jeremy and the girls breakfast. Alaric and John insisted they weren't hungry.

Alaric didn't know anything more than John knew about Elijah's plans. "He came to see us, though. As of about 6 pm yesterday, he is safe."

"He didn't say _anything_ about what he was doing?" Damon pressed.

"He said he was checking up on Mystic Falls, and that he would try to find Klaus. He said there was nothing we could to do help. Bonnie offered her help, too, but Elijah insisted he go alone. He didn't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Noble man," John stated.

"He's not noble," Damon spat. "He wants all the glory to himself. Fucking_ martyr_."

"Maybe so," Alaric reasoned. "But whatever his intentions, fewer of Elena's friends will be hurt because of it. That's what is important."

Damon rolled his eyes. "What's our next move then? Just all sit and wait until they find us?"

"Keep Elena safe. That's our job right now."

"Surely it doesn't take…" he paused to count on his fingers the people in the house. "Six people to keep one teenaged girl safe."

"Do you want to leave, then?" Alaric asked.

"No."

"Then shut up."

For hours, the seven of them hardly moved. Alaric, Damon and John sat in the living room talking about sports, women, the weather… Anything to pass the time. Meanwhile, Elena sat with her brother and her friends in the kitchen eating, cleaning, talking about school… Anything to pass the time. Every so often Elena would glance at the clock, at the phone, at the door. She was a nervous wreck.

Not only was she anticipating the arrival of Klaus, the most dangerous vampire in the world who had killed her once before, but also her boyfriend. She cared about him. She loved him. But she was terrified of him. He had gone rogue, as Damon had said. He was thirsty for human blood and would do anything to get it. To make matters worse, he was also the vampire that she had cheated on. Twice.

And then, of course, there was Elijah. She told herself that it was merely a goodbye kiss, just as it was with Damon. She kissed Elijah because it would probably be the last time she would have the chance. The next time they met, any feelings that she had for him would have to be forgotten, as Stefan would likely be around.

She just hoped that she _would_ see Elijah again.

It was around noon when the phone rang. Elena rushed to answer it, but before she could, Damon ripped the phone from her hands.

"Who is this?" Damon said into the phone.

"_It's Elijah. Who is _this_?"_

"Damon Salvatore." Elena punched him.

"Who is it!" she had a habit of interrupting phone calls when she couldn't be a part of them.

"_Put Elena on the phone."_

Damon scoffed and handed Elena the phone.

"Elijah?"

"_Hello, love. Are you well?"_

"I'm fine. What about you_?_"

"_Fine. I just wanted to hear your voice" _Damon groaned. Elena shoved him_. "Could you put Alaric on, please? Or perhaps put the phone on speaker."_

Elena pressed a button. "You're on speaker."

"_Great. I need you all to listen closely."_

Everyone gathered around the kitchen table, where Elena had placed the phone.

"_I'm currently outside of the Salvatore home. Katherine is inside and Klaus and Stefan have just entered."_

There were a few gasps around the table.

"_Damon. Where had Klaus been holding you and Katherine?"_

"Um, I don't know. A house a little ways out of Mystic Falls."

"_You didn't take Katherine with you when you escaped?"_

"It was during the day. I told her to stay put and leave when the sun set."

"_Did you tell her where you would be going?"_

"Yes, I gave her the address. I don't know why she's at my house."

"_Then I am afraid Klaus and Stefan will soon be on their way."_

The entire room gasped, this time.

"_Klaus will compel her to tell him, I am sure. She will lead them there, if she isn't killed."_

"What do we do, then?" Alaric asked.

Elijah took a deep breath. _"I don't know. I don't know if there will be time to escape. I will return, and if I feel there is enough to time to get everyone out of there, I will. But if not, we will have to prepare ourselves for their arrival. I will be there in a few minutes."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all, sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Things have been pretty busy around here lately and it honestly just slipped my mind. And I really don't mean to fish for reviews, but if you review or favourite this story, there's a much better chance that I'll update sooner, because I'll be reminded sooner! Lol<strong>

**Thanks though, for reading. We're in the homestretch now - I think there's 3 or 4 chapters plus an epilogue left to go. Things are gonna get pretty intense though!**

**But I do plan on writing more fics, most likely about Elejah so Favourite me if you want to keep up! :)**

_Something's in the air tonig__ht  
><em>_The sky's alive with a burning light  
><em>_You can mark my words something's about to break_

**"Nothing Left To Lose" - Mat Kearney  
>.comwatch?v=Fj_dQ5XvJ2w **


	12. Chapter 12: We'll Be OK

**Sorry it's been months since I've updated, I guess it just slipped my mind with work and school and things... I'll try to have the last few chapters up before the end of the week to wrap it up!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve: We'll Be O.K.<strong>_

_So let's close our eyes and we'll talk in the morning,  
>when we're able to feel the true weight of our words and why we're both here.<br>Then we can say we tried and take comfort in knowing  
>that if we both die alone tomorrow,<br>it's just the way that the stars aligned_

Before they had enough time to process what was going on, Elijah was at the door. He walked in without knocking, and Damon and Caroline were at the door in an instant.

"It is me. Relax. You didn't lock the door," he scolded.

"So what's the plan?" Damon asked, stepping back.

"I think it is best if we stay here. There are seven of us. There are two of them, maybe three if Katarina is with them. We have a witch and three vampires. I don't see any other reasonable plan." Elijah made his way to the kitchen where everyone else was standing, still crowded around the table.

He and Elena locked eyes, but neither spoke. They couldn't find any words to say.

"Every window is bolted shut, and the front door is the only door into the place," Elijah explained, never breaking eye contact with Elena. "I have tried to think of the best strategy to keep Elena safe. We could hide her but I believe our best option is to keep her visible."

"Why? So she's on display, ready for the taking?" Damon spat.

"Klaus has made it clear they mean no harm. Stefan simply wants to see Elena, to make sure she's safe. If she's hidden, it will only lead to death and destruction."

Damon began to object, again, but Elena stopped him. "He's right, Damon. Fighting them will only make them angrier."

Elijah nodded. "Damon and I will greet them when they arrive. We will answer the door. The rest of you will stay with Elena in her bedroom. Damon and I will ensure Klaus stays put and only Stefan will see her."

"Shouldn't we have one of you upstairs in case something goes wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"No. Stefan will see Damon as nothing but a threat if he is with Elena."

"What about you? You're surely not a threat," John mused.

Elijah debated ripping his head off, but remained calm. "Yes, but I will remain downstairs with Klaus. I stand the best chance against him, after all."

"If anything does go wrong, I can have Stefan on his knees in a second," Bonnie added.

Elijah nodded. "Exactly. A witch is just as useful in this case as a vampire." He turned to John. "John, I trust you are familiar with the layout of the house? Could you be so kind as to escort everyone to the bedroom?"

Before going upstairs, Alaric grabbed a couple of the bags that were at the door. "Weapons," he said simply.

John led everyone upstairs, but Damon stayed. He pulled Elena to the side.

"I don't like this plan," he told her.

"Damon, it's okay. Trust Elijah."

"Why would I trust the son of a bitch who betrayed us already? You think he has your best interest in mind? The second Klaus walks in this house, he'll have Elijah falling at his feet again. '_I can bring you to our family, Elijah'_," he mocked. Elena's eyes widened.

"Elijah!" she called, running to him in the living room. He turned to her, worried.

"What's the matter?" he put his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"I'm not saying you would," she began carefully. "But promise me you won't run off with Klaus again."

"I would never," he assured her. "I have learned my lesson."

"Okay. I trust you. But…" she paused. She needed to word what she was about to say carefully. "If he promises you your family again, well… he's not the only one who knows where they are."

"What are you talking about?" he asked slowly, taking a step back.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I had to make sure you wouldn't run off on me again," she pleaded.

"Tell me what?" he demanded.

"When I revived you… Klaus kept you in a… I don't know, an old barn, or something, and…" she took a step towards Elijah and held his hand. He remained stiff. "Your family was there, too."

Elijah didn't move. His face didn't change. "The one thing I want the most in my life is to see my family again," he began. He started to pace around the room, but stopped before he spoke again. "And you find out where they are and you keep it from me?"

Damon jumped in front of Elena protectively.

"I planned to take you to them as soon as this was all over!"

"And how long did you think this was going to take? It could have taken _months_ to track down your lover, Elena. You were going to wait _months!_"

"Elijah," she pleaded. She tried to step out from behind Damon but he wouldn't let her. "I promise you. You have my word that as soon as this is over I will take you to them. You can compel me to do it – I don't care. I promise you."

Elijah didn't speak, so Damon spoke up. "Don't pretend you're the victim here, Elijah. You betrayed her and all that it accomplished was getting you killed. She brought you back to life and is promising to help you get the one thing you want most in life."

After a moment, Elijah finally spoke up. "Go upstairs, Elena. They will be arriving shortly."

Elena looked at Damon, and he nodded. She ran upstairs as fast as her legs would carry her.

Damon and Elijah didn't speak while they waited for Klaus and Stefan to arrive.

When the doorbell rang, if either of them had had beating hearts, they would have stopped. "Are you sure this is the best idea?" Damon asked.

"No," Elijah admitted, as he opened the door.

"Brother dear! So nice to see you again!" Klaus greeted, throwing his arms out as if to invite Elijah for a hug. Elijah sidestepped away from him.

"Hello, Stefan." Damon greeted coolly, trying to hide the fact that he was actually terrified of his brother in this moment. Stefan said nothing, but nodded as he stepped through the door. When Stefan entered, however, he revealed a very dumb-looking Katherine.

"You compelled her brains out, I see," Elijah said.

"Well it was the only way to get her to lead us to you. Damon over here wasn't much help," Klaus pouted. Damon smiled sarcastically.

"Where is she?" Stefan demanded, pulling Katherine into the house.

"Upstairs. Damon will lead you to her. Klaus, Katherine. You may take a seat on the sofa if you so wish," Elijah offered, motioning towards the living room.

"I would actually prefer to accompany the Salvatore's to see Ms. Gilbert, if that was alright with you," Klaus smiled.

"It's not," Elijah countered.

"Oh, well that's too bad," Klaus said with a tilt of the head. "Mr. Salvatore, would you please lead us to Ms. Gilbert?"

Damon looked to Elijah for approval. He nodded. "Fine. Follow me."

Damon and Elijah lead Stefan, Klaus, and a heavily-compelled Katherine to the bedroom. When they reached the door, Elijah instructed Damon to enter the room and inform them of their arrival.

Damon knocked on the door. "It's Damon. I need to speak to you."

Alaric opened the door slightly to check that it was indeed Damon. Damon entered.

"Klaus wouldn't take no for an answer. He, along with Stefan, Katherine, Elijah and myself will all be here."

Everyone's backs straightened as they braced themselves. Alaric held a wooden-bullet loaded gun, while Jeremy held what looked like a grappling hook made of wood. Elena and Caroline sat on the bench in front of the fireplace, and John Gilbert and Bonnie stood by the bed, rifling through old journals and spell books. Damon motioned for Alaric to step away from the door. After he did so, Damon took one last look around the room, eyes lingering on Elena for a few moments, before he opened the door. He cracked the door only enough to fit his head so he could speak to Stefan and Klaus.

"I have two men in here equipped with wooden weapons ready to take you down, brother, if you pull anything funny. We didn't anticipate your presence, Klaus, so I suppose we will have to accept your word as guarantee that you will cause no harm to anyone."

Damon's voice was steady and strong. Elena had never heard him speak in such a serious tone. She had no idea he was capable.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Klaus smiled. The bastard smiled every time he spoke. Damon didn't trust him for a second.

"Very well." Damon opened the door, and Stefan entered followed by Katherine, then Klaus, then Elijah.

Elena stood to greet Stefan. Caroline stood with her. "Hi, Stefan."

* * *

><p><em>So let's close our eyes and we'll talk in the morning,<br>when we're able to feel the true weight of our words and why we're both here.  
>Then we can say we tried and take comfort in knowing<br>that if we both die alone tomorrow,  
>it's just the way that the stars aligned<em>

**"We'll Be O.K." - Bayside**


	13. Chapter 13: The End

_**Chapter Thirteen: The End**_

_How can you think that any of this was easy  
>With all the friends I've lost along the way?<em>

* * *

><p>Stefan was in front of her before she could blink.<p>

Damon stood beside Alaric. "Damon, you should be armed," he whispered. He jerked his head in the direction of a bag on the floor, overflowing with wooden stakes. Damon picked a few up and shoved them in his back pocket while Klaus and Stefan's backs were turned.

"Stefan, I like you, and you're a really great friend and all, but if you hurt Elena I will have no problem killing you," Caroline warned.

Stefan laughed. "Oh, Caroline." His fangs dropped. "Threaten me again and I will end you."

Caroline swallowed hard and stepped back a bit. Elena whispered a thank you and she nodded slightly.

"How are you, Stefan?" Elena asked, voice shaking.

"I've been… better," he said, snapping his fangs back up. "And you?"

"I'm great. I've missed you," she smiled sweetly.

Stefan said nothing. He circled Elena as if he were a shark and she were a helpless human floating in the water.

All the while, Jeremy and Alaric had their weapons pointed in Stefan's direction. They didn't know what they would actually do in the event that Stefan attacked, as they would never have a clear shot at him without the risk of hitting Elena, instead.

Stefan paused beside her and pushed her hair over her shoulder. "Fangs," he said, noticing the mark Elijah's fangs had left after he fed from her days before. Elena looked to the floor, so to give no indication as to whom it was that the fangs belonged to. "Whose?"

Elena said nothing. A tear fell from her eye and she struggled to hide her fear.

"Elena. Who did this to you?" he screamed. "I'll kill him!" Stefan's fangs dropped, once more, and he looked around the room for the potential perpetrator. His eyes stopped on Damon.

"You," he growled, as he grabbed Damon's neck and threw him up against the wall.

"No," Damon choked. "I wouldn't be feeding from her _neck_, Stefan," he teased. Stefan kneed him in the crotch and dropped him to the floor.

"Would someone _please_ tell me who had the audacity to feed from _my _girlfriend?" Stefan shouted, pacing around the room, pausing to stare into each individual's eyes, as if to force the answer from them. "If you won't tell me who it was," he began. He jumped to John Gilbert's side and wrapped his fingers gently around his neck. "People will die." He gave John's neck a slight squeeze as Alaric and Jeremy pointed their weapons in his direction. "Your weapons do not faze me," he spat.

"Stefan, it wasn't anyone here," Elena pleaded.

"Bullshit." His grip on John's neck tightened, and John was visibly struggling for air.

"It was I, Elijah." Elijah took a step forward. Stefan let John go and was in front of him in an instant.

"I knew I shouldn't trust you, Original," he spat – quite literally – in Elijah's face.

"Now, Stefan, I am not looking for a fi-" Elijah was interrupted by a fist to his jaw.

"Stefan!" Elena called, stepping towards him and Elijah on the floor. Klaus grabbed her.

"Easy there, my dear," he whispered into her ear.

"Get your hands off of her!" Jeremy yelled, pointing the gun at Klaus.

"If you shoot you will only cause harm to the girl," he reasoned. "And if any of you take one step closer to us, I will snap her neck like a Popsicle stick."

Everyone in the room froze, except for Elijah and Stefan on the floor, taking turns pinning the other down. Stefan managed to rise to his feet, and with a swift kick to Elijah's ribs, disarmed him for a minute.

"Good job, Stefan. Take a drink to celebrate," Klaus encouraged.

Stefan smiled to reveal two very sharp fangs. He was on her neck in a second; drinking from her like he had never tasted something as delicious. She struggled against Klaus' grip, and he could feel her growing faint. However, Elijah was on top of Stefan a moment later, ripping him from Elena and throwing him to the ground once more.

"Oh, tough luck, Stefan," Klaus laughed.

As Elijah and Stefan resumed their wrestling match, Katherine stood at Klaus's side, ready to spring to action should Klaus call for it. On the other side of the room, John and Bonnie were flipping through ancient journals and texts in search of a spell to help Elena – one that only called for one witch - but with no luck.

As he flipped through the pages, John found a stray piece of paper. It seemed to match the one he and Bonnie had found earlier – the one revealing that Elena could not be turned so long as Katherine was a vampire. "Look," he whispered. Bonnie read the faint letters. She gasped.

"Klaus," Bonnie called. He looked up at her, shocked that she would speak to him.

"Yes, dear?"

"Have you ever wished to become a human again?" she teased.

Klaus was dumbfounded. "Nonsense, it is impossible. Even if I did wish to return to such an inferior state of being."

"I beg to differ," John smiled, waving around the paper he had just found.

"And what is it that your magic scroll reads?"

"If Katherine were to die, the curse would be broken. The _original_ curse," Bonnie explained.

"There is no other curse but the one that has already been lifted, dear."

"Wanna bet?" Before anyone could react, Damon was in front of Katherine with a stake threatening to enter her throat.

"You wouldn't," Klaus mused. "For some strange reason you care for this woman too much to do such a thing."

"Not as much as I care about Elena," Damon said, as he thrust the wooden stake into Katherine's neck. The compulsion rendered her defenceless, as she had been instructed not to move unless Klaus told her.

Klaus fell to the floor, and Elena fell with him. No one moved.

As everyone watched Klaus' motionless body, Elijah held Stefan to the floor with his knee on his chest. "Damon," Elijah began. "Would you please take your brother to another room? The one down the hall and to the right should suffice – there are many shackles and chains in that one."

Damon pulled his brother to his feet and threw him over his shoulder. He was out cold. Damon returned before Klaus moved.

After what seemed like ages, Klaus's body finally began to stir. Elena was still in his arms, and Damon pulled her from them. He sat her between his legs on the floor, with his back against the bed for support. She was too weak to protest as he licked her wound in order to clean it.

Elijah stood over his brother's body as it began to come back to life, just as Elijah's had a few days prior.

"Will he know what happened?" Elijah called to Bonnie.

"I don't know. All it says is he will return to his mortal state."

"You remembered everything when you came back to life," Alaric suggested.

Elijah nodded. "I guess we will wait and see."

It took a few minutes, but when Klaus finally came to, everyone froze.

"Good morning, sunshine," Elijah sang, reaching out a hand to Klaus to help him up.

Klaus found himself actually needing Elijah's help to stand. "Did it…work?" he asked, horrified that he may have truly been reduced to a human.

"Let's find out," Elijah said as he punched Klaus in the gut. He clutched his stomach and writhed on the floor in pain. "I suppose it did," Elijah smiled.

"Now kill the bastard," Damon encouraged.

"I guess now's a better time than any, right?" Elijah shrugged; looking around the room at everyone's anticipating faces.

"Wait, brother," Klaus pleaded, looking up at him from his hands and knees. "Our family."

Elijah paused. "Why would I trust you to bring me to them when you have betrayed me before?"

"Because now I'm a human. You can compel me to do it, if you must."

Elena wanted to protest. She wanted to remind Elijah that she could do the exact thing, but she couldn't find her voice. She was still in intense pain, and she barely had the strength to keep her head up. Elena's head fell to Damon's shoulder behind her and she closed her eyes. She accepted the fact that there was nothing she could do.

"Elijah," Damon said. He looked down at Damon, arms wrapped around a clearly dying Elena. "We can do the exact same. Don't forget it."

Elena was thankful Damon spoke for her. She wondered if he could read her mind.

Elijah looked at Elena's face. She was a mess, and her cheeks were stained with tears. The shirt she was wearing – his – was covered in her own blood. He wanted to kill Stefan for doing this to her, but he knew it wasn't his fault.

Elena was doing all she could to stay conscious, but she had lost a lot of blood. She struggled to open her eyes when there was a silence in the room. She opened her eyes to find Elijah's on them. She only wished she could speak with her eyes and tell him that she would keep her word. She hoped that she had proven to him that she was noble enough to do so.

However, she knew what choice Elijah was being forced to make at that moment. He was being told to kill his own brother. His poor, defenceless, human brother.

"Just because he's human doesn't mean he won't betray you again, Elijah," Damon began. Now Elena was _certain_ he was reading her mind. "He can just get someone to turn him again. He still has connections all over the supernatural world."

"Elijah, brother dear. If you were to spare me I would owe my life to you! Just like you owe yours to Ms. Gilbert here. That's why you went to such great lengths to keep her safe. Don't you know I would do the same for you?"

Once again, Elijah was left speechless. He didn't know what his next move would be. He was dressing a list of pros and cons in his mind.

Elena closed her eyes as if to conserve energy so she could attempt to speak. "Elijah," she managed. His eyes were on hers in an instant as she struggled to open them again.

He turned back to Klaus. "No, brother," he began. "You wouldn't." With that, Elijah sank his hand into his brother's chest and tore out his heart. Klaus's dead body fell to the floor as Elijah held his briefly beating heart in his hand. "Would anyone like a souvenir?"

Alaric dropped his gun. "Oh, thank God." He fell to the floor, finally able to relax.

The corner of Elena's mouth rose slightly, her smile hindered by the fact that it was too much effort, and that she hated to get joy from another man's death.

* * *

><p><em>Innocence is falling; can you hear them calling now?<br>__But I'll be by your side until the end_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two chapters to go!**

_How can you think that any of this was easy_  
><em>With all the friends I've lost along the way?<em>  
><em>Innocence is falling; can you hear them calling now?<em>  
><em>But I'll be by your side until the end<em>

**"The End" - Mayday Parade**


	14. Chapter 14: All About You

**Chapter Fourteen: All About You**

_Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
>So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'<br>Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,  
>Say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'<em>

* * *

><p>When Elena woke up, she found herself in the bed she had slept in the nights prior. Her pillow, though, was a man's cold, hard body. She lifted her head to see whose.<p>

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake." Elijah. Elena noticed his accent was heavier in the morning.

She felt her neck for her wound, but her skin was in perfect condition.

"I had to feed you," Elijah said as he noticed what she was doing. "You were nearly dead. Don't be angry," he pleaded.

"I'm not," she said softly. "Thanks."

Elena returned her head to Elijah's chest. One of his hands rested on his stomach, while the other stroked Elena's hair. She reached out and held his free hand.

"I'm sorry I was angry with you," Elijah whispered into her hair.

"Don't apologize. I understand."

"But I pride myself on always being a perfect gentleman to the women I care about, no matter the situation. I was on edge, last night. I'm sorry."

Elena shushed him. "Stop it. I accept your apology," she offered. He smiled.

"Good."

Neither of them spoke for a moment. "Elijah," Elena began. He turned his head to look at her. "I don't really know how to say this…"

Elijah's body stiffened. The last time she had opened with that he had heard something that he didn't want to. He was worried she was about to tell him that she had lied – she had no idea where his family was, if they were even still around.

However, Elena figured she could get her point across without words. Instead, she sat up and threw one leg around Elijah's body, so she came to rest on her knees, straddling Elijah underneath her. His breath hitched.

Elijah raised a hand to push her hair that had fallen in her face. He smiled. "You were saying?"

Elena smiled and lowered her face to his. "Nothing," she whispered, as she closed the gap between their mouths.

Elijah was thankful that everyone had left the house already.

The feel of Elijah's experienced tongue in her mouth and his strong, rough hands on her smooth skin was other-worldly. _It was never like this with Stefan, _she thought.

Stefan. Elena hastily pulled away from Elijah and gasped.

Elijah panicked. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Stefan," Elena said, as she covered her face in shame. She moved to get off of Elijah but he held her in place.

"You don't remember?" he asked, as he pulled her hands from her face.

"Remember what?" Elena rested her hands on Elijah's chest.

"You broke up with him last night," he told her. Elena punched him in the chest.

"Don't lie to me!"

Elijah rubbed his chest where she had struck him. He wished she had another way of expressing anger towards him.

"I'm not," he assured her. "You awoke in the middle of the night screaming for Stefan. I had Damon fetch him from the room he was being held in," he began. "When he arrived, you told him you couldn't be together anymore."

"I thought that was a dream," Elena whispered.

"It was not. Stefan told you he understood," he started.

"Then he kissed me on the neck where he had bit me and then left," Elena finished.

Elijah nodded. "You were tired and somewhat delirious. My blood was still strong in your system, and it may have caused you to act impulsively. I understand if you want to call him and undo it." He removed his hand from under her shirt and began to straighten it for her.

"I knew what I was doing when I did it," she began. "And I knew what I wanted." Elena grabbed the hand that Elijah had just removed from her body and pinned it behind his head.

"It's moments like these," Elijah began. With his free hand he pulled Elena's lips to his. "That make me believe in fate."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL not gonna lie, reading that last line months after first writing it made me cringe a bit, but it was necessary. **

**One more to go...**

_Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
>So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'<br>Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,  
>Say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'<em>

**"All About You" - McFLY**


	15. Chapter 15: Otherside

**Chapter Fifteen: Otherside**

* * *

><p>It had been two months since Klaus was killed at Elijah's safe house that crazy night.<p>

Elijah had moved in with me, partially because he couldn't stand the thought of me being alone for even one second, but also because we were a couple. Alaric spent most of his time here, too, but stayed at his house on weekends.

I kept my promise to bring Elijah to see his family. We drove up together one morning, and I watched as he blew the dust off of each casket, revealing the names of the family members he had lost. He didn't open any, however. He had no desire to wake them.

"Why not?" I asked, finally taking a step into the small room that housed Elijah's dead family. I wanted to give Elijah some time alone with them.

"Why would I? They are dead, and I've had hundreds of years to come to terms with this. I am just thankful that I can visit them, now, and pay my respects," he said, smiling at me.

I nodded and grabbed his hand. "We can come up here anytime you want, Elijah. Or, well, you could come alone, obviously. I'm not saying you can only come up here with me, I mean it's not like I would die if you weren't by my side at all times… Not that I don't want you with me always, because I do I just-"

Elijah thankfully cut off my bout of word vomit. "Shh," he chuckled. "I would love for us to come up here from time to time."

We never returned.

A few days later, I had all my friends over at the house. That night was prom, and we all wanted to get together before taking a limo (paid for by Elijah) to the banquet hall.

"I suppose if I can not go with you, Damon is a suitable alternative," Elijah said as he did up the zipper on my dress. The school didn't allow anyone over the age of 21 to go to the dance. Although they were over 160 years old, Damon and Stefan could pass for 21, but Elijah was turned when he was in his 30's. "I know it will make him very happy."

We were standing in front of a mirror, so when I nodded in agreement, Elijah could see me in the reflection. He kissed me on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me.

I felt kind of weird going to prom with Damon, and I told him that while I loved him as a friend, it wasn't really more than that. He told me that it was okay, and that he had actually met someone a couple weeks ago at a coffee shop. He said he actually really liked her. She reminded him of Rose. He never spoke of Katherine.

The dates were as follows: Damon and I, Bonnie and Jeremy, Stefan and Caroline, and Matt and his new girlfriend, Elizabeth (we called her Liz). Tyler had left town after the sacrifice to be with his werewolf companions after having lost Jules.

Stefan and Caroline were dating now. It had taken him about a month to sober up, but Caroline helped him get over his addiction to human blood and he was soon back to feeding on small animals.

Alaric was there as well, as he was chaperoning. He had to be there early, though, so he didn't ride in the limo with us.

We arrived at the dance at 8:15. Dinner was being served at 8:30, so we found our table and sat down. I was thankful to have a normal teenage experience for the first time in a while.

That experience would be short lived, though.

You see, it wasn't unusual for people to show up at prom with dates that went to different schools, or lived in different cities. There were tons of unfamiliar faces there that night, but no one paid much attention to them, because they didn't seem out of place.

A lot of things happened that night. Many of them too quick to have even noticed, and many of them simultaneously, making them difficult to retell. However, I will tell you this: it didn't take long for me to realize that we were all in danger. I was on the phone with Elijah in a second.

He never showed up, though. I realized there wasn't nearly enough time for him to get there to provide any worthwhile help.

So, instead of telling him that before Klaus died he had arranged for an attack to take place on prom night should he not return from the safe house that night, and that the place was being torn apart by nearly 30 vampires who had compelled their way in, and that Damon and Stefan and Bonnie and Caroline were doing everything they possibly could to protect Jeremy, Matt, Liz and I and everyone else there that night, but they were hugely outnumbered. I opted for three simple words that were far more important than any of that.

"I love you."

_He never got up, he never got up  
>We live on the cusp of death thinkin' that it won't be us<br>It won't be us, it won't be us, it won't be us  
>Nah, it won't be us<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No worries, there's an epilogue to come. But that will be the end! Please don't hate me. :3**

_He never got up, he never got up  
>We live on the cusp of death thinkin' that it won't be us<br>It won't be us, it won't be us, it won't be us  
>Nah, it won't be us<em>

**"Otherside" - Macklemore**


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**Epilogue: Terrible Things**

Damon rose from his seat and stood before the small crowd gathered that warm summer afternoon in the Mystic Falls Cemetery. Clearing his throat, he read:

"Life can do terrible things.

Over the course of my unjustifiably long life, I have been somewhat of a careless man. Because of this, people find it hard to take me seriously. And I don't blame them.

However, as I stand before you on the most difficult day of my life, I hope that I can change someone's life for the better.

If I could go back in time and do it all again, I would undoubtedly lead my life differently. I wish I could have lived the life of my brother, Stefan, because he is a far more honourable man than I. I blame my lack of compassion and sympathy on the fact that I am a vampire, having been robbed of my humanity the second I was turned. But Stefan, my dear brother, found a way to hang onto it. I admire him so, so much for this.

Life is hard enough to begin with, so please, do everything in your power to make it as painless as possible for yourself and for those that you care about. Hell, even people you don't know deserve to live a happy life. Know that one simple snap of a neck can ruin the lives of hundreds of people.

There is nothing as tragic as a death that could have been easily prevented. However, I hope we can all take from this that life is a fragile gift that should be cherished each day. I hope each and every one of you goes home tonight and hug the people you love. Do it for me, because I will never be able to do so again."

_Don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose. _

_If given the choice, then I'm begging you'll choose _

_to walk away, walk away, don't let her get you. _

_I can't bear to see the same happen to you._

"Living without her is going to be difficult for all of us. I know it. She was loved by so many people, and understandably so. She's the most amazing person I have ever met in my life. Watching her take her final breath was the cruellest act of fate I have ever witnessed. Feeling her body go limp in my arms is a feeling that I will never, ever forget. She really and truly was taken too soon and I will spend the rest of my life cursing God, or fate, or the stars for robbing her of her precious, beautiful life."

_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. _

Damon walked to the open casket and dipped his head in. "I'm so sorry. Rest in peace, Elena."

He visits every day. He didn't move out of the house for a while, and every day, without fail, I would watch him leave the house, pick a few flowers from the garden out front – the one Elena had worked on avidly over the past two months. Jeremy has been taking care of it since.

I visit her once a week. I bring a single rose each time, and add it to the ever growing pile of flowers that have been accumulating over the past few months. I ran into Elijah, once. We didn't exchange any words; he never even looked at me. He still hates me for what I did to her, but fortunately she was able to forgive me.

After two weeks of agony, I decided the emotions were too much. So I turned them off. But her death had affected me on a human level, and no matter how many years you live as a vampire, after everything – you're still human. I told her I had moved on, but I'm sure she knew I was lying. I still haven't, and I never expect to.

I wish I had been there that night. I wouldn't hesitate to die for her again – she was my little girl and I loved her more than anything in the world. I will always cherish those extra two months I got to spend with her. We were on good terms, she trusted me, she confided in me. I miss you, baby.

I love you.

_Life can do terrible things._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My goal wasn't to make you cry - I tried to avoid a flowery, tear-jerking scene because I don't want to ruin your day or anything... If you're upset with me, or aren't fond of the ending I apologize, but I feared that if Elena hadn't died I would never have ended this story, even when there was no story to be told.**

**Thank you all soso much for reading and sticking with me. I may write more in the future, but probably not until either the next hiatus (around December) or until this season is over. Keep an eye out for one-shots, however, because those are far easier to write lol, so expect a few of them coming your way some time soon.**

**Thanks again for all your support. You're the best.**

**"Terrible Things" - Mayday Parade: youtube[dot]com/watch?v=EIulZ0Vw2z8**


End file.
